The changes a single life can make
by Psycho of ireland
Summary: A young boy is sent away by his parents, why only they know but somehow this young boy comes into contact with the two female members of team STRQ. How will this young boy's life affect them?
1. Chapter 1

The moon shined down into the deep forest as the leaves rustled with the breath of the wind, each movement made the leaves seemingly dance to a unheard tune. Within this forest two figure stood talking. One female with near inhuman beauty who seemed to be holding something in her arms. And a male who was wearing a suit and had a roguish look to him.

''Look Tash, I can't take him, My wife would treat him rather badly and that is no life for a child'' the man said in a tone that suggested he was done with whatever they were discussing.

The woman now known as Tash just sighed, ''Edwin I can't look after our son either, you know what my people would do to him'' the woman said in a pleading tone of voice, she wanted to look after her child but the heavens seemed to be laughing at her.

''Then what do we do, I can't stand the thought of leaving him to a orphanage'' Edwin asked as he rubbed the back of his head, this wasn't how he expected this to go. He had thought that she would be able to be convinced to look after their child, his son but with what her village was like to male's that was always a long shot.

''Magic, we use magic, a single spell that will send him to the proximity of someone who will take care of him'' she stated with tears in her eye's as the bundle in her arms slowly moved.

Said bundle squirmed out of the blanket and looked up at the woman holding it, small chubby hands reached up as he let out a gurgle. Tash looked down at her child, her son and smiled sadly. ''It's ok little one you will be with someone who can look after you soon'' she said sadly as she rubbed his cheek softly.

Edwin listened to what she said and nodded, it seemed like a good idea, and hey once he was old enough he was sure that his son would come looking for them.

Slowly Tash started to chant in a old largely forgotten language, each word seemed to hold power in and of itself. Slowly a small purple portal formed at her feet and gave off a slight glow. Slowly getting onto her knees she lifted her son to her face, ''You behave now you hear, treat whoever looks after you well and wash behind your ears'' she choked out as the tears threatened to spill from her eye's. Giving a single kiss to his forehead she placed him on top of the portal and watched as he slowly disappeared.

Edwin just looked on stoically, he wanted to to say something but words couldn't find him. Slowly he walked over to Tash and knelt down and took her in his arms. ''He will find us when he is older'' he stated as if it was a surety.

Slowly both people left the forest clearing that they were in and the only thing that was left of them being there were two indent's in the grass where they stood.

Raven Branwen, Huntress, beacon graduate and mother. Well the last one was debatable seeing as she left her daughter with her husband as she went back to the bandit clan she was raised in. She sat looking at the new loot they had gotten from the latest raid they carried out. Many types of dust sat in a small pile as she slowly made records of everything. It wouldn't do to let herself forget any of the loot they had gained.

As she was about to put pen to paper as purple glow appeared beside her, a whirling purple mass appeared and slowly turned into a small bundle. Walking over to the bundle she held the hilt of her blade in one hand, Could this be someone's semblance and was a attack against the clan?.

The bundle then began to squirm and a little head popped out of the blankets, Deep purple hair coated the babe's head as he looked around for his mother. Seeing that she wasn't near his bottom lip quivered as he slowly started to cry softly.

Raven watching this couldn't help but rush over and try to comfort the babe, although this was due to two reason's. One, there was a high chance that said babe could attract the grimm to them with its emotions in turmoil,and Two her maternal instincts kicked in.

Slowly she rocked the babe as she hummed to him, walking around the edge of the tent she could not help but feel as if something was telling her to try and actually be a mother. ''Well little one I might as well look after you'' she whispered to him as she watched him slowly nod off, clearly he was still rather young.

Walking over to her bed she set the little boy in the middle and covered him a bit more with his blanket, as she did so a little tag caught her attention. It was one the edge of the blanket and seemed to be a name tag, on it was two words. Tore Drekal. Clearly this was the child's name, well now he would be called Tore Drekal Branwen.

Letting out a sigh raven got ready for bed before curling herself around the small boy that had appeared in her life, maybe she could prove that she was fit to be a mother with this, and just maybe she would be able to face her daughter when the time came.

Time passed fot eh mother and son duo, the clan members were shocked when Raven appeared the next morning with a small child in her arms, their protests were quickly shot down by a blade to the throat though.

At first she was confused about how to look after him but eventually she picked it up, in the morning he would be fed and then played with by people who remained in the camp when not on a raid. Tore grew into a rather smart child, he knew that they did not live in the best place simply due to the general scruffiness of everything around them but still Raven was his mother and he cared for her.

But soon enough this life was to end.

Raven stalked into her tent with a scowl on her face, she had lost a good few men on the last raid and the blood covered her lower legs quite a bit. Tore was sitting on his small bed that was near his mother's as she entered reading a book on the usage of Dust.

''What's wrong Momma black?'' he asked her rather cheekily in a accent that anyone from earth would describe as being rather Irish.

Raven looked at her son and the scowl only deepened, she felt as if she was getting weak looking after this brat. ''Nothing that concerns you'' she said briefly as she started to strip off the grime and blood soaked clothing that she was wearing.

''Momma black, why is it that you always raid other people?, doesn't that only attract the Grimm?'' he asked her as he slowly got on her nerves, he had been asking the same question quite a bit over the last few months.

Turning to him she looked at him as she held her dirty clothing in one hand, ''They were weak, if the Grimm are attracted to them then so be it'' she stated simply as she threw her clothes into a corner and pulled on some new ones.

''But isn't it us against the Grimm? Why would you weaken us in general when we have to deal with them'' he said carefully, needless to say Tore was rather intelligent, being raised in a place where there little to no children around his age did that to him.

''Look brat I don't care about the people outside this camp, they can die off for all I care'' this though was a barefaced lie, she still cared in her own way for both Tai and Yang and the rest of her old team.

''Still it's wrong'' Tore simply stated to her which caused Raven to sigh, she couldn't deal with this, looking after such a brat was slowly yet surely getting on her nerves. Walking over to him she smacked him hard enough on the head to knock him out, it would not leave any lasting effects besides a small headache. She then walked over to her desk and grabbed a piece of paper before starting to write something on it.

She then went to the task of filling a small backpack with the few things that Tore owned, a few books and clothes. Wrapping him in the blanket he came in, which was rather worn at this point she took him into one arm, the eight year old weighed nothing to her thanks to her aura and her training.

Activating her semblance she slashed at the air in front of her and opened a swirling red portal, stepping through it brought her to a log cabin that was rather homey. Slowly she walked over to the small couch and set her adoptive son on it, ruffling his hair she started to step away when a flash of white caught her sight.

Standing in the stairway was a rather beautiful woman, short black and red hair framed her face as she took in the sight of Raven. Around her shoulders sat a snow white cloak. Raven let out a sigh before turning to leave, she did not see the point of talking to her old teammate at this point in time.

''Raven wait'' the woman called out as she slowly stepped over to the portal, but Raven didn't listen to her as she stepped through and closed the portal.

Sighing in frustration the white cloaked woman looked down at the small boy that was now on her a letter that sat on the bad that was with im she picked it up.

 _Tai and Summer,_

 _Look after this little one, I don't know who his parents are but he appeared to me a few weeks after leaving you and Yang._

 _I tried to see if I could be a good mother but clearly that life ain't meant for me._

 _His Name is Tore Drekal Branwen._

 _Raven._

Frowning at how the letter was worded as it seemed as if she was telling them not asking them to look after him, but then again she would have done it regardless.

Reaching down to the young purple haired boy she ruffled his hair, ''Guess im going to have to tell Oz that I can't go on the mission then'' she said softly as it would not do to leave this young boy with her daughters and husband right now.

Slowly she sat on the couch with him and curled around him, although she would never say anything she had always wanted a son, so this might just be a blessing in disguise for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Summer woke up a few hours later wonder where exactly she was, her mind slowly came back to what had happened right before she was meant to leave for her mission. Pulling her scroll out of her pocket she shot a quick message over to Ozpin informing him of what happened.

Sighing she sat up and started to take a closer look at the boy that Raven had dropped off, he had long purple hair that seemed to go down past his shoulders, the clothes he was wearing looked worn out but still of decent quality. At least Raven seemed to take care him somewhat. Sighing as she heard a door opening upstairs she walked towards the bottom of the staircase right as Tai Yang walked down still slightly sleepy.

When he saw Summer standing there he rubbed his eyes as of he was seeing something, ''Were you not to be meant to be out on a mission?'' he asked her as he started to stretch out slightly. Summer just smiled softly at him as she stood there.

''I was but I saw Raven when I came down the stairs, apparently she took in a kid and then decided to dump him off on us, still if she had just asked I would have taken him in'' she said in a slightly annoyed tone. Summer could not understand why it was that Raven could leave her child without her mother, there was nothing more important than family.

Tai looked over his shoulder at the small sleeping mass on the couch and sighed, he had yet to understand why it was that Raven left him and Yang alone but this, this just took the cake so to speak. ''Right, I take we are taking him in then, but what about his parents?'' he asked as he would hate to not know where his own little dragon and rose where at.

Shaking her head she just set her small hand on tai's forearm, ''He is an orphan, even Raven did not know who his parent were'' she said as she slowly led him over to the couch. Sitting him down she then started to softly shake Tore to get him to wake up.

Groaning the little boy slowly opened his eye's to see a rather well built blonde and a black haired woman looking down at him kindly. Instantly he was on edge, he didn't know these people, who were they?, why was he here and why was his head busting?.

''Hey there Tore, Sorry about waking you up so suddenly, but we wanting to talk to you'' Summer said in soft and kind tone of voice. It wouldn't do to make him scared after all. Slowly he sat up and looked at the two adults in the room with him, from how the held themselves he could already tell that they were fighter's, huntsmen if he thought about it.

''Who are you two?'' he asked in a steady tone of voice to try and hide the fear he felt from now knowing these two people.

''The name's Tai Yang Xaio Long, and this is my wife Summer Rose. We were old friends of Raven's and she left you here last night asking us to take care of you'' he said to him in a steady voice until eh explained who he was to raven. At that point his voice tightened slightly as if there was something that affected him when talking about her.

''Indeed, So before you say anything we know all about Raven and what she did, but can we ask do you know why she might have sent you to us?'' Summer asked kindly as she got down onto the same level of eyesight as Tore. this was to try and make him trust even a tiny bit more.

Tore glanced into her silver eyes as she looked at him. ''I asked why she raided people when it would only attract the Grimm'' he said to her in a small voice. While he may be intelligent for his age he was still a child and every child only wanted to get recognition from their parental figures so the fact that Raven just got rid of him was affecting him quite a bit.

Tai looked at the kid with understanding, the both of them had been left by Raven now. Needless to say he was already warming up to the little guy, ''Well Raven has always had a odd outlook at life to say the least'' he said simply to him as he ruffled his hair. This action caused Tore shoot him a look of annoyance, he didn't like people touching his hair. He quickly smoothed down his hair, this caused summer to giggle at the action as she found it rather cute that there was now two people in the house that cared about their hair quite a bit.

He glanced at her and saw that her eyes were filled with mirth at the sight, he just smiled slightly at that. ''Momma black was always rather harsh'' he said as while raven did seem to care for him she didn't allow his age to colour her perspective of him much.

''Anyway are you hungry Tore, im sure it has been a while since you last ate something'' Summer said as she slowly got up and started to walk towards the kitchen humming a little tune under her breath. Said tune seemed to transfix tore as he hummed along with her not noticing that he was doing so. Tai looked at him wondering how it was that he was able to mimic the tune instantly, he didn't have his Aura unlocked and he did not seem to be a faunus, not that he had anything against them.

''Yea I am kinda hungry, last thing I had was some jerky'' he said as he plopped off the couch and followed slowly after Summer as she started to pull out a few pots and pans. In quick order there was a nice spread of food on the table, and if Tore was being honest it was the best food he had ever smelt. ''Tai will you go and wake the girls, im sure that they are hungry'' she said as she placed a plate of bacon down on the table.

Nodding the blonde headed up stairs and knocked on two door's, ''Come on girls breakfast'' he called out which had two groans come out of the rooms. In one room a little girl with Blonde hair slowly opened her eyes. The lilac orbs darted around before falling on a yellow hairbrush which she grabbed and started to run through her long locks. Said hair fell down to around her waist and seemed incredibly soft to the touch, which thankfully to the little girl only three people were able to touch without getting socked in the jaw.

In the other room a smaller girl who looked eerily similar to Summer slowly woke up, in her hand was clutched a red cloak that was again eerily similar to the one that summer wore. Clambering out of bed she made her way to the bathroom to get washed for the day, as she did so she was certain that she could hear someone humming downstairs but she just assumed that was her mother.

As the little black haired girl was brushing her teeth Yang walked into the bathroom, she put one arm around her sister and grinned. ''Hey Rubes, good morning'' she said as she also started to brush her teeth and get ready for the morning.

Once they had this done they slowly made their way down stairs where they heard their dad talking to their mother, but there was also another voice, one that seemed similar to a kid yang's age. Peaking around the corner they saw a little boy who seemed to be slightly taller than.

''Hey sis, any idea who that is'' Ruby whispered to her older sister who shared the look of confusion on her face. ''No idea, but mum and dad seem to like him'' she whispered back to her as they watched for a second before stepping into the room.

As this happened Summer turned to the two of them with a wide grin on her face from, ''There are my two little girls, come here'' she said in a happy tone as she was rather excited to see her little angels this morning.

The two girls rushed over and hugged summer hard, clearly they cared for each other quite a bit. In between all the hugging and laughing Tore just nibbled away at the bit of toast aht he held in his hand, he wasn't sure what he was meant to do in a situation like this as Raven had never actually done anything like this with him. She mostly just taught him what he needed to know about the world and then left him to play at his own leisure.

Tai Yang watched the interaction between the three girls with a smile on his face as he sipped at the coffee he held, it was times like this that he was thankful that Summer had been there for him after raven had left.

''Girls this is Tore, he is your new brother as he have adopted him, so to speak'' summer said as she motioned over to Tore who just looked at her with a raised eyebrow. The sheer sight of a young boy doing this was nearly enough to make Summer laugh out loud. Yang looked at him with a slight smile on her face, ''hey there how old are you, my name's Yang nice to meetcha'' she shot out as she clapped him in the shoulder with her palm. Even at a young age it was clear that she had inherited her father's strength as Tore was nursing a rather sore arm because of that. ''Um im eight'' he then mumbled slightly as he looked into the lilac eyes of Yang.

Ruby meanwhile looked at him with a look of awe, another sibling meant more cookies for her right?. She then walked over to him and hugged him tight, ''nice to meet you bro, i'm Ruby'' she said with a wide grin on her face before she dashed around to the seat opposite him and sat herself down on the seat.

Summer then filled a small bowl with cereal, pumpkin pete's to be exact, and set it in front of Ruby. She was still rather young so she was not really one for eating heavier foods such as bacon or bread for breakfast.

Yang mean while was already digging into a large plate of bacon and waffles that seemed to be dripping syrup.

Tore was not sure what to make of the way that the two girls introduced themselves to him, for one he was happy to meet a few people his age, but at the same time he wasn't sure about them.

After about half an hour breakfast was finished up and Yang Ruby had dragged him off to Yang's room to play, normally they would have headed outside but it was rather cold this morning.

As Yang was making Tore play with her and Ruby Summer and Tai Yang were talking. ''So you think that Raven is going to come back for him?'' he asked her as she cuddled into him as they sat idly paying attention to the new station that was talking about some protest the white fang were carrying out.

Summer shook her head, ''I don't think so, the letter she left with him seemed to imply she thought of herself as being unable to raise a child. More than likely she will appear to him when he is old enough to make his own way in the world'' she said to him with a sigh.

Tai nodded as that would be the most likely thing that Raven would do, ''Either way we need to raise him right, wouldn't want him turning out like Qrow after all'' he said with a snicker as the drunken huntsman was anything but a father figure.

Letting out a melodic laugh Summer slapped his chest slightly, ''watch it you. He may be a bit of a heavy drinker but he is still the girl's uncle'' she said to him as she then slowly settled down. ''Anyway, we should head out and get the paper's to properly adopt Tore'' she said to which Tai made a grunt that seemed to agree with her but neither of them made a move to get up.

 **A/N: Hello there all that read this, first of thanks for taking the time to do so. And second, if you could leave feed back and any criticisms that you feel may help improve the grammar/story of this story then please do so, it would be very much welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next few days were hectic for the Xaio long/Rose family, needless to say they had to get a new bedroom set up for the new member of the family and sign him up for school. During this time he was still dragged around by Yang and Ruby making him play with them whatever they wanted, although Ruby did seem interesting in playing games where one of them was a Huntsman.

It was during this time that he found out that Yang was roughly six months younger than him, this effectively made Tore the older brother of the both of them. Even if he was not too sure on anyone right now, although eh could tell that they were generally good people.

As the time passed Summer and Tai did their best to make him feel welcomed into the family, this worked slightly as by the age of ten he had started to feel closer to the entire family. They also started to teach both him and Yang how to fight as they both wanted to go to signal to train to become Huntsmen. While Yang took to fighting with her fists like a duck to water Tore on the other hand did not.

During one of these sparring session where Summer was seeing if he was the type of fighter to use a sword, Yang was off to the side being shown how to throw a decent punch by her father while summer was with Tore.

''Tore tell me how does the blade feel in your hand?'' she asked him as stood a few feet away from him with a wooden practice sword of her own. Looking up at her he let out a sigh, ''it feels off, like I know it can be used but at the same time it's not what I feel would work properly for me'' he said to her in a rather annoyed tone of voice. Needless to say he was not happy with the fact he was seemingly unable to figure out what style of fighting worked for him.

Summer could tell he was starting to get annoyed by the failure that they were running into with weapons. So far they had tried quite a few weapons, this ranged from swords to hammers and each one didn't seem to really make Tore want to use it.

''Well why not take a break for a while, calm down and think about what you may want to use'' she suggested in a soft voice as she walked over and started to run her hands through his hair. Like Yang Tore was rather protective of his hair, which was something that Ruby and Tai liked to tease him over. But he did let Summer touch it, although she was the only one.

Sighing lowly to himself he nodded, wiggling out of Summer's reach he walked over to the weapons storage and set the sword away carefully as he knew that Ruby would skin him alive if he damaged a weapon in anyway by being careless.

As he walked into the house he saw a red blur appear in front of him wearing a red cloak that trailed on the ground, small arms wrapped around his waist which caused him to laugh softly to himself. ''Hey Rubes'' Tore said as he patted the head of the reaperette.

''Hey bro, still no luck huh?'' she asked in her own innocent way, normally something like that would have annoyed him but with how ruby asked and the fact her eyes seemingly got larger he just smiled at her.

''Yeah, nothing feels right in my hands'' he said as he picked her up and put her on his shoulder before walking over to the couch and plopping down on it. As he did so he softly began to sing, each words telling a story of moving forwards to matter the cost. This was something that he had picked up over the last two years, music seemed to call out to him so much so that Summer and Tai joked that it was in his blood.

It seemed that every instrument that he got his hands on he was able to play decently through nothing but instinct. Ruby just laughed at his singing voice as she still found it funny that he was such a good singer at this young age, but then again she was starting to become a weapon nut during this time.

''Hey bro, why don't you try to get a weapon that has some sort of musical part to it?'' she then asked him rather innocently as she figured if he was good at music then he would be able to use that in some way.

Hearing this only made Tore groan in frustration, why had he not seen it before. He didn't need to find a weapon that suited him, he needed to find a way to make his fighting something he enjoyed or was good at.

''Ruby you little genius'' he said with a laugh as he reached up and pulled her off his shoulders and started to tickle her relentlessly . this caused her to yelp out and start to laugh like a mad man as she begged him to stop what he was doing.

After a while Tore stopped leaving a breathless Ruby laying on the couch while he went to go and start to design his own weapon, he knew that both him and yang were going to have to design and make their own weapons a signal, tai had told them this a few times by now.

Eventually the day came where the two of them would be heading to signal, yang had pretty much just reached her eleventh birthday which allowed her to attend the school where they would train for the next six years before applying to beacon.

''So Tore, you still haven't told anyone what type of weapon you are going to make'' Yang said as they walked alongside each other down the corridor towards homeroom. There were a few classes in each year group seeing a signal was one of the better known combat school in the area so they got a good amount of applicants.

''Well I want it to surprise all of you'' he said with a shrug, he had been designing his weapon in his spare time but had made sure to not let anyone see the design's although he thought that Summer may have glimpsed them a while back as she seemed to a knowing look on her face lately.

''Yang puffed up her cheeks and started to pout when he told her that it was going to be a surprise, ''You always keep things from me, like that time you never told me that you wanted to make breakfast for mom and dad on their birthday's'' she said as she then started to speed up her pace.

Shaking his head Tore rushed after her, he wanted to say something but there was a high chance that he could only make things worse by doing so as she did seem to be in a rather bad mood now because of what he said.

Slowly they made their way into homeroom where the teacher nodded at them and started to teach them what they would need to know, things such as grimm type's and known weaknesses of them, such as the weak underbelly of a boarbatusk.

Looking around he saw a rather tall boy his age toying with one of the faunus in the seat in front of him. He was reaching out with his foot and kicking the poor canine faunus' tail every few minutes or so. Tore could tell that this was slowly yet surely starting to get on the nerves of the faunus but the faunus couldn't do anything about it as said boy was in the school due to certain connection his father had.

The day passed at a decent rate until they got to the weapon smithing part of the lesson. The teacher that was taking them looked rather rugged. His hair was close cropped and his arms were massive, as if to show that he had spent a lifetime forging metal.

''Right you whelps, you are hear to create and design your weapon's. Each person's weapon is something that will become a part of them, something that will feel as natural to hold and use as their own arm. But make no mistake, if you don't know how your weapon works and why it works in the way it does you will fail'' he tough gravelly voice shouted out as he eyed the many young children in the room. To him he could see a few that were going to be top tier hunter's in the future.

''Each of you will have the rest of the class to come up with a basic design for you weapon, this can range from something simple like a sword with a shotgun shield to something more advanced like a Dust based chainsaw'' he said to them as he walked around handing out blank blueprints to each of the children.

Some of the children in the class seemed to go straight to it as if they had some idea of what they wanted, Yang was included in this group. While others seemed to struggle for what they wanted.

Tore was in neither of these groups as he just reached into his bag and pulled out a small book that contained his notes on what he wanted for his weapon. He had thought long and hard on it and was certain that this was what he wanted his weapon to be.

Each form of the weapon was designed to take advantage of what he knew and also flow into each other in some sort of way, he knew that making it and maintaining it was going to be a pain but still this was what he wanted.

As he slowly transitioned his weapon design onto the blueprint that they were given the teacher walked over to him and started to look over his shoulder at the notes he had.

Slowly a smile of pure joy appeared on his face as the very thought of his weapon was interesting, it seemed that this young boy was doing what most never thought of for their weapons. He was using what he liked or enjoyed and was turning into his way of combating the Grimm.

''Tell me boy, are you sure that you want this sort of weapon?, it will be difficult for you to craft it'' He said as he looked down at Tore who had met his eyes. Slowly nodding Tore looked at the teacher. ''Yes sir, this is what I feel would work the best for me'' he said with conviction which made the teacher nod.

''Good good, never falter that is something you will need to learn when out in the field and doing so now with just wanting this weapon is showing that you might just be able to become a good huntsmen '' He said with a grin on his face. He then clapped his hand on to Tore's shoulder and looked around. He was going to be taking a rather large interest on how this boy would be going about creating his weapon.

Tore looked down at the finished product, it was far better than he ever thought it could be, he was going to have to thank Professor Octavian for showing him how to handle the seamless form switching of his weapon. He was the last of the class to get his weapon done but that was mainly due to how complex his was compared to the other.

Yang has her completed a few weeks ago and couldn't help but grin all the time when she looked down at the two golden bangles that sat on her wrists. Ruby when she had first seen them gushed over how pretty they were, Ruby herself though had already started the process of designing her own weapon, this one modeled after their uncle Qrow's sword/scythe combo as she did express an interest in learning how to wield such a weapon.

Tore smiled to himself as he closed the lid on the metal case that his weapon was in, until eh got home no one else would see it.

 **A/N: Ok as you can see the last few chapter's have had some** **time skips** **, this was planned as I wanted to explain a bit of Tore's backstory before jumping** **straight** **into the main plot of Ruby. Needless to say this is an AU so certain things will be different, after all Summer is still alive so there is a rather large one. The next Chapter will be covering the first day and beacon and possibly the start of** **initiation. As always Comments and criticisms** **are welcome, if you feel there is any problems with the story do not hesitate to mention it and** **if need be send a pm.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tore sat to the side of the airship as Yang tackled Ruby into a bear hug and started to go about being excited that their little sister was joining them in going to beacon, To be honest he was more or less ignoring what they were saying and more looking around and seeing who exactly was in the bullhead with them.

''Hey Tore ain't you excited that Rubes is going to be here with us'' yang gushed as she wrapped one arm around her little sister and held her close. Looking over at them he smiled at the two of them, honestly at first he was not sure about the two of them, but the constant ways of grabbing his attention when they were younger only made him grow to love them like the little sister that they were on paper.

''Of course I am Yang but just remember, Ruby here will know all of two people here so do go off and disappear right away'' he said to her with a slight bit of heat in his voice, Ruby was someone who had a small circle of friends and he knew that Yang wanted her to be more social, but right now they needed to stick together as they knew very little about the layout of beacon.

It was at this point that Ruby who had her head down in embarrassment from what Yang was saying suddenly said gross and pointed out the puke that had landed on on her boot. Tore couldn't help but laugh as Ynag tried shaking her foot to get it off the boot while ruby moved away from her.

As they landed tore got up from where he was sitting and grabbed the black case that was at his feet, unlike Yang or Ruby he needed it to carry the certain materials needed for his weapon around.

Walking out of the airship he saw a flash of red hair of to the side and saw that Pyrrha Nikos was here, strange he had expected her to attend somewhere closer to home. He was also able to see that there was a rather eye catching girl in a white dress with her hair parted off to the side, if he didn't know any better eh would think that she was a Schnee but again would they not attend somewhere closer to home?.

Shaking his head he caught up to Yang and Ruby, who was currently on a tangent about weapons and how they were a part of them. ''Ruby calm down you know Ynag is only teasing'' he said as he jumped back slightly when his foot was almost skewered the tip of Crescent Rose. Looking slightly sheepish ruby folded her weapon back into its more compact form and quickly set it on the small of her back.

''Ruby why don't you try and make a few friends?'' Yang suggested while Tore was distracted by his scroll.

''But… why would I need friends when I have best two older siblings?'' she asked while cocking her head to the side and looking at her elder sister.

''Yea that's the thing… My friends are here and I gotta catch up buh bye'' Yang stated right before she was surrounded by a large group of people and was whisked off towards somewhere else on campus.

Tore's attention was drew back when he heard Ruby shouting out about something, looking up he saw that Yang was nowhere in sight and sighed loudly. ''God damn it yang'' he said under his breath as he turned to see ruby falling over a case and sending what seemed to be vials of dust flying.

He blanched slightly at that as he knew that dust even when processed correctly could be set off rather easily if jostled around too much. Right as he was about to say something the girl who he thought might be a Schnee came over and started to get angry over the fact that Ruby had caused her cases to go flying.

Seeing that the girl, who he was certain was indeed a Schnee was starting to rant slightly he stepped in front of her right as she was about to shake one of said vials that had seemingly gotten it's cap unscrewed somehow.

''Wow now, we would not want an accident with an improperly secured cap now would we Miss'' he said in a slightly urgent tone to draw attention to the vial of dust.

The Schnee girl looked at the vial and her eyes went wide, Here she was about to rant to another person about the dangers of Dust mishandling when she herself was doing it. Composing herself she straightened her back and looked at the rather tall purple haired boy in front of her.

''Yes that is correct, and Miss, sorry about going off on you, I was worried about the possible damage that could have been caused by the Dust reacting to something. Oh I have not introduced myself, Weiss Schnee Pleasure to meet you'' she said with a slight curtsy as she looked at the two of gaze though was drawn to the black case that the boy carried, it looked similar to her own case's if not bigger, it would seem that Dust played some part in his way of fighting.

Ruby looked surprised at the way Weiss seemed to realise her wrong and then apologise to her. ''Um well it was sorta my fault as well so sorry again'' she said sort of confused by what was going on. ''Im Ruby by the way Ruby Rose'' she said with a soft smile on her face that only made her seem more innocent the longer that it stayed on her face.

Tore himself was pleasantly surprised by the apparent maturity that Weiss showed when apologising to them, maybe it was due to her mother actually divorcing her husband a few years ago, maybe she just matured a bit faster than others. ''Thank you for the apology Miss Schnee, it is also a pleasure to meet you, my name is Tore Drekal Branwen older brother to this little reaperette here '' He said as he nodded slightly at her showing that he was thankful for what she had done.

It was at this point that a black Haired young woman walked over to them and offered a vial of dust to Weiss, ''This rolled over near me, thought you may want it'' she said as Weiss took the vial from her.

Said black haired girl's eyebrows shot up and her amber eyes glanced over in Tore direction. Tore just looked at her out of the corner of his eye, ''Yes?'' he asked her confused about why she seemed to be staring at him.

''Nothing, just thought I noticed something'' She said before walking oftwards the main building of beacon. As she walked away he could hear her muttering under her breath about sea salt and it coming from somewhere.

''Anyway Weiss, why exactly are you here attending beacon instead of the school at Atlas?'' Tore asked her as he noticed the blonde who had puked helping ruby to her feet and then putting the fallen Dust cases carefully back onto the cart that Ruby had fallen over.

Weiss was shocked that someone had outright asked her about why she was here, most tended to be on edge and try to say things that did not seem offensive to her when they talked. ''Oh Well I wanted to attend the best of the best when it came to Huntsmen academies, but might I ask, you and Ruby look nothing alike but you said you are her brother I take it you are adopted?'' she asked being just as blunt as he was being with her.

Tore didn't take offense at that though he just nodded, ''Yep, im the oldest child of three, even if I am the only adopted one'' he said simply as he saw that Ruby had apparently started to walk off somewhere else with the blonde boy. He smiled at that as it was looking like she was finally starting to come out of her shell so to speak and make some more friends.

Weiss meanwhile was feeling rather refreshed about how Tore was treating her, he was not being overly polite but he showing manners when talking to her such as meeting her eyes when speaking to her. This was compared to most boys who tended to let their eyes wander.

''I see, well it seems you belong to a rather large family, but should we not head to the auditorium?'' She then asked as she saw a few staff members of beacon start to take away her cart, personally she could understand why they did that. It was safer to keep the dust away from all the over excitable people that were around the arrival area right now.

Nodding Tore motioned for her to walk beside him as he started to walk towards the auditorium.

They made their way into the large open space as more people congregated there. He was able to pick his two sisters out of the crowd rather easily and led Weiss over to them. As he walked over he noticed that Yang was able to see them and had a smirk on her face.

''Hey there bro I see you have someone with you, didn't you tell mom and dad about your girlfriend?'' she teased him in a light hearted tone of voice. But weiss seemed to splutter at the very idea of being with Tore.

''How dare you. Don't you dare insinuate that I am willing to court someone who I have barely known for half an hour'' She said with indignation, it's not that she was too put off by Tore but more the fact that she knew very little about him besides the fact that he was an orphan and that he may use Dust to fight.

''Wow calm down there Snow queen, was only pulling your leg'' Yang said as she was startled that Weiss seemed to explode over the fact she was teasing her brother. Said brother was shooting her a look that was saying, 'You got into this mess, you get out of it'.

''A joke? You were implying that I sleep around as a joke?'' weiss questioned in a rather cold tone of voice as she cared highly for her family name and doing something such as sleeping around would sully said name.

''Tore it was very nice to meet both you and your sister Ruby but your other sister has rubbed me the wrong way, I hope that does not strain and future relationship that we may have'' Weiss said as she slowly turned to make her way somewhere else that she could calm down at.

''Oh you hear that bro, you think she has the hots for you?'' Yang continued to tease not wanting to give up the chance to do so. ''You are not helping Yang, just leave it will you'' he said as he rubbed his eyes slightly as Weiss walked away from the three of them.

He was about to say something else when Ozpin walked on stage. Slowly he came to the forefront which brought attention to hima s the chattering of teenagers quieted down.

''I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose – direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step.'' he said rather bluntly before stepping away and allowing Goodwitch to direct them towards where they would be staying for the night.

Yang looked over at her brother, who was still slightly mad at her. ''Well he was blunt'' she said before putting her hands behind her head and starting to walk off towards where they would be serving food.

As she did this the black haired girl from before stood watching Tore, there was something about him that didn't add up to her. He gave of the scent of sea salt and other nice things that one would think of when at say the beach. Making a note to have a look into him she started to follow the stream of possible students towards the dining hall.

 **A/N, another chapter for all those who may enjoy this,and too you who do thank you for** **taking** **the** **time** **to read this fanfic of mine. As you may have noticed there is some** **differences** **between Canon and here, such as Weiss being more mature, like I have said this is an AU so expect some minor and some major changes in** **places** **. And no I will not go word for word from the show itself. I may use some** **quote's** **from it but at other's times it may be** **different** **. Anyway if you feel like leaving a review that would be helpful as it may allow me to address some concerns about characters/plot points that you may feel need more explaining or don't work and the like.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tore walked with his two sisters as they made their way towards the cafeteria, it was still rather early in the day so it made no sense to head to where they would be staying for the night. ''Yang did you really have to go on like that to Weiss?'' he asked her as they did walk.

In response Yang just shot a teasing grin over at him, ''Why do you like her or something is that why you are wanting to protect her?'' she started to tease him which had him deadpanning at her. ''Yang while she is a rather nice looking young woman im not in the mood for that sort of thing right now'' he said in a tone that made sure that it was clear to Yang that she was to drop it.

Ruby meanwhile was looking between the two smiling, she was used to her two older sibling teasing each other and messing around with each other. ''Hey bro you think they will have any cookies at the cafeteria?'' she asked him trying to change the subject from what Yang had done before.

Yang turned to her younger sister and nodded, ''Im sure that they do, I mean who doesn't like a good cookie every now and again'' she said while nodding her head.

''I think you mean everyday in Ruby's case'' Tore quipped as he glanced down at his younger sister who was shooting him a look of slighlt anger from bringing up what he referred to as her cookie addiction.

''Tore if you bring that up one more time im going to show you what uncle Qrow showed me before we left for beacon'' she said with mirth in her voice showing that she was only having him on as her hand dropped behind her back slightly towards where cresent rose was sitting.

Tore just chuckled before pretending to surrender to what Ruby was doing, ''Alright alright, I won't mention it again,for a few days at least'' he said to her as the entered the cafeteria. All around the room they could see some of the current teams that made up the older years sitting around as they got ready for the start of a new school year. There was also a few professors as well.

''Seems like a nice place'' he muttered underneath his breath as he walked over to where there was a few people in line and waited.

Soon enough he was sitting down at one of the many table's as he listened to Jaune and Ruby talk to each other. Well it was mainly Jaune listening while Ruby talked about the spec's of her scythe/sniper combo. The blonde looked utterly lost as if he had no clue how the caliber of round worked and such. Tore found that amusing. To him it looked as if Jaune had little to no combat training but still he was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt as he knew that Ozpin looked over most of the applicants himself when review who he allowed to attend beacon.

As he did eat he was sure that he could feel someone's eyes on him, looking around he had no clue who it could be that was giving him this feeling but right now he wanted it to stop. He was never really comfortable with people trying to size him up, something about people doing that put him on edge.

Sighing to himself he got up and started to put his dirty dishes away.

Blake Belladonna, hidden faunus, ex-white fang member and current beacon initiate. She sat in a nondescript corner of the cafeteria as she watched the purple haired young man with the weird sea-like scent get up and walk out of the room. She wasn't sure why but his scent was something was constantly drawing her eyes towards him. It could just be her cat-like instincts that did so or it could be his own features.

he was rather tall, at least four inches more than the blonde haired girl he had been standing next to during Ozpin's speech. His hair was odd as well as it seemed as if it flowed like water and gave off a similar shine when looked at in the light. His face was odd in and of itself, at first glance his facial structure seemed to be harsh and angular, but at the next sight of it or if even looking at him for a few seconds it seemed to grow thing that interested her the most about him was his hand's, unlike the normal callouses that appeared when someone used a weapon for a long period his own seemed tougher around the tips of his finger but also appeared to give him the full range of touch that most callouses didn't allow for. This meant he was using his hands a lot more than most people, what for she could not be sure but there was that lingering scent of dust around him mixed in with the sea-like one.

Her eyes followed him as he left the room before she closed the book she was using to hide herself when he glanced around, slowly getting to her feet she followed after him. Keeping her distance she made sure to keep him in her line of sight as she did her best to figure out what it was that had made him take up such a prominent part of her focus since she had saw him.

Soon he stopped and looked around, unfortunately for Blake she was a second too late in hiding as he looked dark green eyes with her own amber ones. A look of confusion came over his face as he looked at her as if he was trying to figure something out, slowly he turned his body in her direction and started to walk over to her.

''Might I ask why you seem to be watching me?'' he said to her in a tone that wasn't angry like she had expected but more inquisitive, this shocked her slightly and made her react more catlike as in her ear's raised up which she instantly regretted as it forced her bow to move. She was used to controlling her emotions but the reaction from this guy had utterly surprised her.

His eye darted up when she did react and he had a knowing look in them, damn it she didn't want anyone to know about her heritage. ''Ah a Faunus, let me guess scent right?, hate to break it to you but even I don't know why it's much more distinct than other'' he said simply with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

This threw blake through a loop, she had expected him to ask what type of faunus she was or even insult her for her heritage but he just seemed to brush it off. ''You aren't going to ask what type of faunus I am?'' hse question utterly befuddled by what was going on.

Tore shot her a bemused look and just smiled at her, ''Does it matter? You are still a person before you are a faunus, hell technically im only half human. Although no doctor can figure out what my other half it, but they do know it ain't faunus or Grimm. Then again is it even possible to be part Grimm'' he said as if he was thinking about all the possibilities that what his other half was.

Blake was still rather shocked, this guy who she barely knew was viewing her as a person, not as a faunus as most people was but something that was more important than that. A person. Letting a small smile onto her face at the fact one person was giving her that respect she looked at him again. It was only then that his words registered with her, ''Wait you aren't fully human?. But the only known sentient species are Faunus and Humans? How is that possible?'' she asked again wanting to know the answer to this.

Tore in response just shrugged at her, ''For that answer we would have to ask my parents and to ask said question i would need to know em'' he said carelessly as if he did not care who his birth parents were.

Sighing aloud Blake just shook her head, ''Sorry for asking that it was not right of me, you didn't pry into my life so I should not have done so for yours'' she said feeling a little annoyed at herself for actually doing so.

''Eh it's alright, anyway I never got to introduce myself from before, Tore Drekal Branwen, pleasure to meet such an interesting young woman'' he said as he held out his hand to her.

Blake took the hand and gave it a firm shake, noting the feeling of the callouses on his hand as she smiled very slightly at what he said about her. ''Blake Belladonna, Charmed to meet you'' she said before letting go of his hand.

Tore just nodded at her before looking off to his left where he could heard someone talking, assuming that it was one of the older students he then looked back at Blake. ''Well I was heading over to the sleeping point to read a few books, you're welcome to join me if you wish'' He then offered to her which made him smile when he noticed her perking up slightly at the mention of reading.

''I would enjoy that quite a bit'' she said to him as started to head towards where Goodwitch had shown that they would be sleeping for the night. They made their way into a one of the more hidden corners where they then began to talk about the many different books that the both of them had read. Tore was rather happy to meet her as he was used to not really talking to anyone when it came to books. Ruby was more concerned over weapons while Yang liked to fight more.

Ozpin looked down over the courtyard of beacon, he could see the few initiates milling about as they waited for the day to pass. He was sure that some of them were wondering why he gave them an entire day until the actual test but it was rather simple, he was letting them form bonds. Said bonds could be the what made the teams or broke them, so it was better that they were cultivated even slightly early.

Hearing the opening of a door he turned his head as he took a sip of the coffee he held. ''Ah hello Glynda'' he said with a slight smirk as he watched her stalk into the room with an annoyed expression on her face.

''Ozpin did you really have to accept another initiate, now there are an uneven amount of students when it comes to the four man teams'' she said in a cold and straight to the point one. Clearly she was not here for pleasure.

''It's all in good hands Glynda, if one of the initiate's unfortunately dies during the initiation then we have nothing worry about, but if they don't like I personally hope as seeing such a young life ended before it truly began would hurt all of us. But like I said if need be we can create a five man team, it has been done before under similar situations and will be done again that I am sure'' he said confidently, he knew what he said could be seen as callous but there was always a chance when dealing with Grimm that someone would fall.

Sighing Glynda brought her hand up to her face, ''If you say so headmaster but do we even have the space for a five man team?'' she asked him as she wanted to at least get a room ready just incase.

Nodding he looked at her, ''Room 495 should be big enough for five people'' he stated before taking a sip of his coffee again.

''I must say though we do have such an interesting selection of students this year, A hieress, a white fang defector, a champion, two Branwens and a reaper to say the least. Makes one wonder what excitement they may run into'' He then said as he smiled at the thought of the year being interesting.

Being a headmaster for a school such as a huntsman academy was still boring even if you included all the chaos that could be caused by such young people.

''Indeed headmaster, I still don't know why you let Mr. Arc into the academy. He faked his way in'' Glynda then said to him as sher walked over to him, her heel clipping on the hard floor of the office.

''He has heart Glynda, while he may have very little training if not none it is his heart that all huntsmen need'' he said simply as he knew sometimes what a single person who was sure of what they were doing could do for the masses. While they were in a time of peace currently that did not mean it would stay that way. They needed someone to give the masses hope and maybe just maybe Mister Arc could be that person.

''It's like one big slumber party'' yang called out in a excited tone of voice as she watched the few guys that noticed her looking their way flexing.

Ruby looked up from the letter that she was writing and looked out into the room, ''I don't think that Tore, Mom or dad would approve'' she said knowing that Tore had gone off on a few guys who had tried to take liberties with the two of them.

''I know that I approve'' yang pretty much purred as she drunk in the sights, right as Jaune walked into the room wearing a pair of feetie pajamas. This made her grimace slightly as she noticed what Ruby was doing. Plopping down beside her she looked over her shoulder which caused Ruby to hide the letter.

''So what are you doing?'' she asked her little sister as she grinned at her already sort ofknowing what was going on.

''Just writing a letter back to the gang at Signal and also one for Mom and Dad'' she responded which caused Yang to gush over ruby being 'cute'. They then started to talk about what friends and the like they had made so far. ''Speaking of friends where is our brother dearest?'' Ruby asked Yang as she glanced around not seeing a glimpse of purple hair anywhere.

''Yea your right, plus I need him in the morning so he can share that special shampoo of his, you know the one that makes his hair so damn silky'' she said as she managed to notice him sitting beside a black haired young woman reading away.

Grabbing Ruby she dragged her over to where he was at, ''Hello have you met Ruby'' she said before pushing Ruby towards Blake who was surprised slightly by what had happened.

Yang mean while wrapped her arm around Tore's neck, ''So bro, first you go for Weisscream and not you go for Miss mystery. You trying to start a collection or something?'' she teased him which caused Tore to laugh slightly.

''Nothing of the sort yang, she is just a nice person who has a healthy interest in books'' he said to her as he noticed Weiss actually coming over to them.

As she grew closer she noticed that Yang was there and shot her a irritated look. ''Look blondy, would you mind shutting up for a while, some people are trying to sleep'' she said in a irritated tone which caused all four people to look at her.

''Geez you say one joke and she starts laying into you'' Yang muttered as Weiss looked at her.

''Weiss is right Yang we do need sleep'' Ruby said which caused Tore to nod, sighing Yang smiled at the white haired girl and nodded. ''Alright il keep it down'' she said which Weiss visibly relaxed at before going off to wherever she was sleeping at.

Soon enough the rest of them had turn off all light sources and put out the few candles that were on before going to sleep, for in the morning they would be actually carrying out the initiation of beacon. As he lay there Tore wondered if it was going to be anything like the sorting hat from harry potter.

 **A/n. Another chapter for that read this, Anyway it is most a small interaction between Blake and Tore. Like always if you feel the need to review or want to bring something to my attention please do so.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tore woke up the next morning rather easily, he could still see the moon in the night sky and a quick quick of his scroll showed that it wasn't even six AM yet. Shaking his head slightly he rubbed his eyes as he fully woke up and looked around, he could still see nearly all of the initiates still sleeping, to his side a few feet away blake was sleeping. To him it seemed as if she was batting away at something as she slept, needless to say this made him chuckle lightly.

Slowly and carefully getting up he grabbed his scroll and his wireless headphones before pulling them on and starting up a song, which one he didn't care as long as the power cords of the guitar were loud. Grabbing what little he had of clothes set out for the day he walked over to the bathroom to get himself ready for the day.

This didn't take long as inside half an hour he was walking out as the sky started to gain an orange hue as the sun rose. Looking down at himself he grinned at the sight of his huntsman gear. A rather free flowing pair of trousers that had pockets along it to hold whatever he may need and a pair of sturdy combat boots were on his lower body, his upper body was quite similar, a loose flowing black T-shirt with a leather jacket atop that. At his waist he wore a belt that contained leather loops allowing him to carry flask's of Dust in its powdered form easily.

Taking one last look into the hall he saw a few people were starting to wake up Weiss and Blake included in that number, he quickly gave both of them a wave before grabbing the note that Goodwitch had given them last night to let them know where their gear was kept before heading off to get himself limber for the test.

As he entered where the rocket propelled lockers of beacon where he could hear the slight hum that was given off by a few machines, besides him he doubted if there was even anyone here yet. Making his way to the locker assigned to him and opened it, inside lay his weapon, Melodic cleaver. It was a fusion of three things, A rifle for ranged combat, a battle axe for close quarters and a guitar. Most people tended to be confused by the guitar part until they noticed what he had the strings made of, each string of the guitar was made of a metal that had been forged into a long and thin length before being treated to allow it to attract Dust particulates to it, this allowed him to play a single note and change the very face of the battlefield. For example a small amount of earth dust allowed him to form rock walls around where he wanted and force the Grimm into a kill zone for who ever he was working with.

Smiling to himself as he took the metal capsule that contained dust he slipped them into his belt before taking Melodic cleaver from its resting place. It felt heavy to say the least, but to him this was not the weight of the metal but that wiegt of what such a weapon could do. With a single swing he could end the life of a person, a single squeeze of the trigger another life and a single strum yet another. The life of a huntsman was not all about fighting the Grimm.

Slowly he left the room and headed for a training field where he started to go through the basic's of his way of fighting, each strike of the axe blade was quick, quicker than most thought and was meant to hamstring his opponent or at least disable them in some way.

Unlike his two sisters he was focused more on supporting his team than straight up fighting, his weapon was designed in a way to allow him to force people to fight the way he wanted so being a support type allowed him to do that more effectively. But this did not mean he could not hold his own, he was skilled enough to fight both Ruby and Yang to a standstill, although that was partly due to knowing how they fought.

His workout continued for another half hour until he felt the eyes of someone one on him, turning his head he saw Blake standing there watching him which caused him to shake his head slightly, he should have expected it.

Raising a hand he waved to her, ''Hello Blake, fancy meeting you this early in the morning'' he called out to her as she smirked at him and started to walk over to where he was at.

As she drew closer her nose crinkled slightly, this may be due to the fact he was starting to perspire but that couldn't be helped, he needed to be limber and ready for the day. ''Not really, have to get up before others while im here to prepare'' she said as she gave a quick motion towards the black bow in her hair.

Tore just nodded, if she wanted to hide her feature that was her choice and he would not admonish her for it. ''So what brought you out to the training grounds then, you just want to see some sweaty guys working out? Is it the gleam of their skin that draw you in then?'' he teased her cursing himself for letting Yang corrupt him in such a way. He normally didnt try and tease people even slightly.

Blake opened her mouth to respond but quickly closed it again as her cheek had a slight tinge of pink in them, this caused Tore to raise a eyebrow at her as clearly she did like to see guys working out. He couldn't really blame her as she was a teenager as most teenagers were unable to hide their curiosity of their other sex.

''No im not here to see that I just saw you leaving the locker rooms with your weapon and as such I was wondering what it was'' she said after a minute as she managed to compose herself enough that her features were once again not giving anything away, even if Tore could see a smattering of pink still in her cheeks.

Chuckling slightly he just looked at her, ''I was only teasing Blake, and this thing he aint nothing special, just an axe with a few ranged capabilities'' he said deliberately downplaying what he weapon could do.

Blake shot him a skeptical look as she could tell from the shape it was anything but simple. If she looked carefully she could see near the pommel of the axe there was a place for a something to lock into place and that the axe head itself could split apart and possible retract into itself.

''I see, well it's getting to near breakfast do do you want to head towards the cafeteria?'' she asked him as he let the haft of the axe rest on his shoulder.

''Sure, I am starting to get hungry and I was just wanting to limber up a bit before the test'' he said to her as he then slipped his axe into a leather loop that was on his back.

The rest of the morning passed rather quietly, besides from when Jaune tried to chat up wiess and was rebuffed quite quickly, that in and of itself made Tore laugh aloud. As he walked to the beacon cliff's along side his sister he could hear Ruby worrying about the team compositions.

''Calm down Ruby, im sure you won't run into anyone that you can't get along with, hell if you're lucky it may be me or Yang that you get partnered with'' Torer said as he clapped her on the shoulder with a free hand, the other was holding his axe.

Yang just grinned and nodded, ''Yea sis and eve if it is not one of us im sure that you will be able to make some new friends'' she chirped in as she stood on the platform that Goodwitch directed her too.

Ruby put on a brave face as she nodded and took the spot next to Yang with Tore on the other side. Slowly the rest of the initiates arrived and got into place, they were a bunch of colorful people to say the least, a few fanus dotted the number which received the look from a few others.

Soon enough professor Ozpin appeared with his customary coffee mug held in one hand and his cane under one arm. His other hand was occupied by a scroll.

Ozpin coughed into his hand as he rested his cane on the ground to that he could actually carry out the action. ''For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest.'' he said looking to each of the people who stood in front of them. Every single one of these people held different reasons for wanting to become huntsmen, some good some bad just like all people but they were the future.

Goodwitch then stepped forwards and looked carefully at the few people that had caught the headmaster's interest, '' Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... **today**.'' she said in a Tone the brooked no argument.

To his side Tore could hear Ruby giving off a shocked exclamation at what they were told, she was soon joined by the whisperings of other's.

Ozpin nodded at what was said, but he then followed that up with some more shocking news, ''These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well. '' This was followed by a intake of breath from everyone there, clearly they had not expected the prestigious Beacon academy to decide its teams that way, most had expected that they would be paired with someone that their chosen style paired well with.

Ozpin continued to speak causing the people there to quieten down, but Tore did not miss the over excited redhead say something or other about knowing what was going to happen.

''After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you **will** die, that being said there is an odd number of people here, so by the end of the day there may be a team with an extra member'' he said informing them of what was to happen.

''You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will reguard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?'' he then continued on although the question at the end was something that was there just for putting them off guard, or so Tore expected.

Readying himself to get launched he braced for the pad under him to move, as he did this he barely reacted to Jaune's apparent fear about landing safely.

Slowly each person got launched, yang who was only a few down from him seemed to enjoy ii judging by her shouts that she was giving off. Looking to his side he watched as Ruby was sent flying.

Soon enough he heard the gears of the plate activate and send him soaring over the forest below, he already had an idea of how to land on the ground safely but right now he was going to enjoy the feeling of flying without the aid of anything, or was he just falling in style?.

Back on the cliff Ozpin grinned as he watch Juane get sent flying, looking over to Goodwitch he say her with a grim look on her face. ''Every year you seem to get more and more enjoyment out of doing this'' she said to him before letting out a sigh at his action's.

Ozpin chuckled at that, ''when you have been training people for as long as I have you learn to take the smaller pleasure's in life'' he said motioning to the next person as they were sent into the forest.

Goodwitch just smiled at her boss and friend, ''I suppose that you are right, plus it will teach those that are not prepared about being ready at the same time'' she said seeing that there was also a small lesson in what they did.

He was glad that she knew of the small lesson that was taught right now, most did not notice it and the few that did took it seriously ''Indeed, for now let us watch and see what pairings are formed'' he said as he left go of his cane which remained standing up as he idly flicked open his scroll with one hand and looked at the feed given to him by the camera's.

Tore watched as the tree's came closer to him, right as he was about to start getting ready for his landing a black ribbon shot out of nowhere and wrapped around his arm before pulling him into the tree's.

Smacking into the tree he groaned slightly although his Aura did take the blow, well most of it he still felt a bit of pain. Looking around for where the ribbon had come from he saw Blake staring at him with a slight smirk on her face. ''Guess we are partners then'' he said to her as he slowly looked down and saw a few beowolf's on the ground below them.

''Yes it does, i know you slightly more than the rest of the people here so it would make sense for me to partner with you'' she said before taking her weapon and holding both parts in each hand.

Tore nodded as her reasoning was sound, ''Temple was in the north correct? If so first things first we take care of fido down there and his buddies'' Tore said before he drew Melodic cleaver from his back and pressed a button on it causing it to transform into its guitar form.

Blake looked over at him and then glanced at his weapon, ''Yea such a simple axe'' she snarked at him which caused him to laugh as opened the flask on his belt that was marked with a thick white line. Slowly the two middle strings of his guitar started to take on a white hue before he gave it a quick strum. ''I control you kill'' he said to blake curtly knowing that time was off the essence.

As his guitar note echoed around the clearing below them ice started to burst from the ground sending clumps of dirt and roots into the air, the Beowolf's looked around in confusion as even if they were soulless beasts they still knew this was not normal. Soon enough they tried to move away from where they stood to get a better understanding of the area, this caused them to start to slip on the ice and fall on their faces.

Blake then quickly jumped into action, the sheath of her weapon was flung out and plunged into the neck of a Beowolf taking it head clean off as it's body slow disintegrated. She then jumped down onto the ground keeping a catlike grace as she dashed along the ice and started to jump over the few Beowolf while delivering quick and precise strikes to each of their vitals. As Tore watched her it was rather clear to see she suited a hit and run type of attack style, it was something similar to how Ruby would dash around and quickly strike a foe but at the same time ti was odd to look at.

The Last Beowolf say his brethren getting picked apart and before Blake could get to him he let out a howl that resounded in the clearing. Soon enough the rustling of bushes could be heard as a good dozen more dashed into the clearing. Tore quickly capped his flask and jumped down as his axe shifted back into it's melee form.

''There are more of them'' Blake called out as she continued to make quick strikes in and out of the few that had stepped onto the ice. Tore nodded at her knowing that she would stick to taking out the ones that stumbled to close to the ice while he dealt with the ones that were coming from the side she was not at.

Dashing up to the closest Beowolf he quickly popped it in the nose with the pommel of his axe, this caused it to reel back as even if it was a creature of Grimm it still had animal traits. One of those bing that a hitting the nose of a canine was rather sore, as it reeled back he swung the axe catching it under the arm and cleaving the top half of its body from the rest.

The other Beowolf jumped as him and swung for him with their sharp claws, be reacted to this with quick parries with bothe head of the axe and the haft although he was forced to step a few step backwards.

Ducking under on of the Beowolf's when it overextended he drove the axe blade into its chest causing a deep wound and for it to stumble back. He then kicked the other one away as he flipped another switch on the side of the axe.

The blade's of his axe started to change as they withdrew into the main body, one of the smaller one moved to the end of the haft and formed a simple bayonet while another had an opening in it that revealed an area to hold the grip of a gun.

He lifted the rifle format of his weapon and pointed it at the wounded Beowolf and pulled the trigger once, three round were spat out of the muzzle in a white flash and bored into its chest and neck. Each round was a kill shot so he quickly moved onto the next one, this being the one he kicked away before putting two bursts into it's chest aswell dropping that one before he started to quickly pick off the few that had stayed away from him. He assumed that these were older more intelligent Beowolf's but they still were felled rather quickly.

Turning around he saw Blake deliver a quick yet brutal combo the nearest Beowolf that she was fighting, it was clear from where he was that her sheathe was also a weapon. As she finished that one she seemingly folded the blade on her main weapon and threw it at the last Grimm she had to deal with, the ribbon that extended from it was surprising to say the least but he watching in fascination as it wrapped around the Beowolf and the blade went deep into it's throat killing it quickly as well as enabling her to drag it away from the edge of the forest.

As they put their weapons into their default states they looked at each other, ''Ready to head out?'' Blake asked him as he came over to her. Nodding her looked into the sky to judge where the sun was so that he could tell what direction they needed to head.

''This way'' he stated once he had found the sun and found that he was actually looking in the right way when he had walked over to Blake.

She looked over at him before jogging to catch up to him, hopefully they would be able to get through today without to much hassle.

Ozpin looked down at his scroll with a surprised look on his face, ''That is a very interesting weapon to say the least, and the fact he prefers to act as a support to those he fights with is only more interesting'' he said to which he say Glynda nod.

''Very true, he is what most teams seem to lack, someone who focus' on making his allies stronger or at least allow them to fight easier'' she said wondering how it was that he would fair in a team vs team environment.

 **A/N: another chapter** **for those that read this, hopefully the fight scene was good and showed off how exactly Tore fight's. Yes he is going to be focused on control as that is one of the most important things in the battle Field. Personally I cannot see how any of the member's of team RWBY can do that, sure Weiss has he glyph's but they** **are not true control to me as they only offer limited effect's while Tore's guitar can actually** **rearrange** **that battle field, Anyway Reviews and any constructive** **criticisms are welcome.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Yang walked along calling out for her siblings, while she may have suggested that Ruby be on a different team than one of them she would feel better if she knew that it would give her peace of mind if she was on a team with either of them, possibly both.

Hearing a rustling behind her she turned and looked as a ursa appeared out of the dense forest, the beady red eyes of the Grimm locked onto her as she grinned at it ready to beat it down. Raising her fist up her weapons Ember celica activated and brought her fists together causing small jets of flame to be given off as they touched.

''Say have you seen a tall guy, purple hair like to use a guitar to fight? Oh oh oh what about a short little girl wearing a red cloak?'' she questioned the beast as she slowly took a few steps towards it with her fist ready to be cocked back.

The Ursa in response just growled before charging at her, as it got close enough it paw swung out towards her head intent to tearing it off. Yang in response ducked under the blow before driving her fist into the Ursa's chest causing an explosion of gore as the buckshot tore through its chest cavity and sent parts of the creature all over the clearing. This didn't kill the ursa though as it just grunted in pain as it was force back before charging at her again, this time however it managed to get a hit in as another one of its kind appeared and attacked Yang from a different angle forcing her to react to it.

Rolling onto the ground a good few feet away from where they were standing Yang slowly got to her feet, a smile was on her face as she knew this was going to be fun. The smile quickly faded when she saw two more ursa appear and what was currently caught in the claws of the ursa that she had hit.

In it larger claws was a few golden threads or so it seemed, raising a hand to her head she could feel where they had come from and a aura of heat started to radiate from her. The grass beneath her feet started to dry out and the tree trunk behind her slowly turned black.

''YOU MONSTERS'' she roared out as a gout of flame erupted around her charring everything within a few feet of her. Without much care she jumped towards the Ursa's and started to deliver quick strike to them, during this she did not defend herself at all and allowed the hit from the other's to activate her semblance. Each hit after they had connected with her was returned with twice the force and power which was enough to either cripple or outright kill each one.

Standing there with her chest heaving and her shoulders squared she heard something behind her and saw another Ursa about to strike her. A wet sound entered her ears as the Ursa fell down to the ground and out of it's back was a pistol with a blade attached to it, there was also a long black ribbon wrapped around the weapon which lead back to Blake standing there looking at Yang.

''I could have taken him'' she said assuming that Blake was going to be her partner.

''Sure you could of sis, but then again he might just have given you a close shave'' Tore called out with a grin on his face as he motioned towards the claws of the Ursa that had taken a few strands of her hair.

Yang shot him a dirty look as Tore knew that she cared immensely for her hair and that he cared for his as well. ''Really you went there, aslo I take it you two are partners then?'' she said in a rather bland voice not in the mood to make jokes about her hair.

Nodding Tore looked at her, ''Yea but hey Ozzy said that there may be a team with five people, id say depending on the relics that we have to gather it may determine what team you might be put on'' He quickly informed her as Blake pulled her blade from the back of the ursa before putting it into it's rather deadly sheathe.

''Got it, well we can worry about it later for now lets find that temple and then Ruby'' Yang said with a nod as she reloaded her gauntlets.

Ozpin watched the interaction between the three teens with a raised a eyebrow, the young man Tore seemed to be rather intelligent as that was indeed what he had set up. The relic's this year were based on chess pieces and when he had let Ruby into the school he had set aside a single pawn to act as the odd students relic.

While most people would not like to be seen as pawn he knew that the pawn was one of the most powerful pieces in chess. While it had the simplest movement it also had the ability to promote into whatever it wanted if it reached the opposite end of the board.

''He seems to be rather intelligent''Glynda said aloud as the interaction was marked down for them to review in greater detail later.

''From what Summer and Tai Yang have told me he has always been this way, ever since Raven left him with them he had been reading and absorbing knowledge as fast as possible. Why I do not know but it may be due to him wanting to find out what he is'' Ozpin said before taking a sip of his coffee. What Tore was had been one of the greatest mysteries that had sprung up around vale in the medical world, he had DNA that none of the doctors could find a match to. Sure they could find that he had human genes within him but the other part of his heritage was unknown, what they could tell about it was that he could breathe underwater without needing to surface but that was it.

''He does have an interesting physiology to say the least, no faunus gene's but has something similar to the traits a faunus may have'' Glynda mused aloud as she slowly started to think of ways to let him train using this ability.

''Indeed but for now we have to see if he survives the next part of the initiation'' he said as he turned his attention back to the scroll he held in his hand.

The group of three came into the clearing where the relics were sitting on the pedestals, looking at them Tore shook his head. They were chess pieces. ''Yang take the pawn'' he said to her as they walked over to where they were at. Reaching out he looked at them all before grabbing a knight and showing it to Blake who nodded at what he had picked.

Yang quickly grabbed the pawn that Tore had pointed out with a slight grumble about not having an actual partner, both Tore and Blake were able to hear this which caused them to smirk at her. ''Snooze you lose Yang, just don't get too Yangry'' Tore said throwing one of her terrible puns back at her which caused her to slug him on the shoulder.

''Um guys isn't that your sister?'' Blake then asked as they heard a voice above them screaming something out but whatever it was they were saying was torn away in the wind.

The siblings looked up and saw that Ruby was falling down towards the ground, sighing tore pulled out his guitar and opened one flask filled with wind dust which quickly covered one of the strings which he strummed allowing him to catch Ruby in a gust of wind breaking her fall.

''You alright Rubes?'' Yang then asked who just looked at her older sister and smiled innocently at her. ''Yep im good.'' she said before looking around before turning her head upwards.

''How could you leave me'' another voice shouted from above them as they looked up to see Weiss on the back of a nevermore, how they got on its back was anyones guess. As this was happening Jaune got sent flying into the clearing and got smashed into a tree causing him to groan out in pain, on the other end of the clearing A Ursa appeared before a young woman wearing pink appeared.

''Aww it's broken'' she said in a disappointed tone while a black haired young man came up to her.

''Nora… Please never do that again'' he wheezed out, clearly it had taken a lot out of him to keep up with the girl who they now knew was called Nora.

''Ok Ren'' she said quickly before heading over to the relics and picking one up before doing some sort of song.

Blake meanwhile looked up at Weiss and sighed, ''She's going to fall'' she stated with certainty.

''why were you on a Nevermore?'' Tore questioned Ruby with a quizzical look on his face.

''She will be fine, and it was fast'' she said as if that would explain everything that was going on right now.

''She's falling'' Ren deadpanned as they watched Weiss start to fall toward the ground. Sighing Tore strummed the guitar again causing yet another burst of wind to envoloup the white clad girl and bring her to the ground rather gracefully.

Weiss in response to his help gave him a quick curtsy and flashed a rather nice smile at him to which he nodded back.

It was at this point Yang exploded so to speak, she then said something about not being able to take it and wanting a second to calm down. Everyone looked at her right as Pyrrha ran into the clearing with a deathstalker on her tail.

The sheer sight of this had everyone confused, not only was there a never more in the sky above them but now there was a Deathstalker.

''Ive got it'' Ruby called out to the before dashing as the deathstalker and swiping her scythe at his catching it's claws, this utterly confused Tore as he knew rightly that Ruby knew that a deathstalkers claws were heavily armoured so why would she try and hit one there?.

He was about to go and back her up until she got pinned by a few feather sent at them by the nevermore, this one attack forced the rest into action as they batted away the feather's sent at them while Weiss and Tore rushed towards where ruby was.

Weiss witha quick action from her rapier froze the Deathstalker in place while Tore ripped the feather's from the ground where they held Ruby in place.

''Look i know im not eh easiest person to get along with but we are partners, and as such we should put our best foot forwards and at least try'' Weiss said to Ruby which caused the red clad girl to smile at her.

Soon enough the rest of them had taken cover from the aerial foe that was trying to pepper them with feather's.

''What do we do'' Blake asked the group as she glanced around at each of them.

Weiss was the one to speak up, '' we grab our relic's and make a break for it, that was our objective not dealing with the Grimm '' she said to which the rest nodded.

''Run and live, that's a plan I can get behind but what if we have to fight?'' Jaune asked them to which he just received wry smiles.

The two sets of partners that did not have a relic dashed over and grabbed one each quickly before the entire group started to make a dash towards one of the may way that led back up to the cliff's where they were sent into the forest.

As they reached the bridge a chittering sound was heard and they glanced behind to see the deathstalker was close on their tail. It was at this point the Nevermore decided to show its face again much to the anger of the students that were on the ground.

''Ruby, Yang, Blake and Weiss think you can deal with the Nevermore?'' he asked the four girls who looked at him in surprise.

''Yea I think we can'' Ruby responded to him, ''But aren't you going to help?'' she then asked the purple haired young man.

Shaking his head he glanced over Juane, ''I can't jaune doesn't seem to have much training and as such it will be much harder for Pyrrha and the rest to deal with the deathstalker.

The rest of the girls hearing this nodded as they could also tell that but did not want to say anything about it. They then started to make their way over the bridge to find somewhere to deal with the nevermore.

Tore meanwhile dashed over to where Ren and co were at.

''So what's the plan?'' he asked them getting a look of surprise at the fact he was here that quickly changed into a smile of thankfulness.

Surprisingly to Tore it was Jaune who came up with a plan, ''We take care of it's singer and claw's, that way we can have Nora break its head armour which will allow the rest of us to damage it properly'' The blonde boy said to which Tore nodded.

''I can slow down it's movement's think you can deal with its pincers and tail?'' he asked them to which they nodded. He then quickly popped the top from a few flasks and poured them over his weapon covering the thing in Dust.

Dashing out of the cover that they were in Tore attracted the attention of the deathstalker, it's chittering screech echoed off the old rock pillars as is ran after him. Once it was close enough it's calw swung out at him in an attempt to catch him, jumping up he used it as a springboard and strummed the guitar in mid air. A rather harsh tune was played out by the strings but ice and rock started to form around the legs of the deathstalker stopping it in place. When this happened the four other teenagers dashed out from where they were at. Pyrrha threw her shield at the deathstalker bringing its attention towards her as it bounced off its hard shell before coming back to her.

This allowed Tore to land safely in the midst of the other three. ''Tore deal with one claw, Nora and ren the other, me and pyrrha will deal with the stinger'' the group nodded at the went forwards to attack the Grimm creature.

Ren and Nora started using their time honed combination attacks to quickly force the squishy parts of the calw to be revealed to them where Nora would launch a grenade from her weapon at it weakening it and allowing Ren's strom flower pistols to fire directly into it. This allowed them to deal with the claw quickly and it rather quick time ti was laying on the ground ripped off the deathstalker who was screeching in pain.

Jaune and Pyrrha were busy dealing with the stinger, with each strike it made towards them one of them would swing for the connection between it's tail and the stinger, each strike served to cut through it slowly until the point where Jaune took his blade in both hands and swung down at the stinger will all his might, the blade tore through the flesh and caused the deathstalker to screech even louder.

Tore meanwhile was having a hard time dealing with the claw, while his axe strikes dealt scratch damage and his dust based attacks were mainly focused on controlling where it could strike the gun did nothing. Eventually he had enough and allowed the claw to close around him, as it was about to cut him in half he put Melodic cleaver into it axe form and used that to hold the claw open. He then shoved his few flasks of Dust into a hollow point of the claw before jumping away.

Seeing that it's prey had not been crushed in it calw the deathstalker let go of the slightly damaged weapon which was sent flying towards Pyrrha. Seeing her possible friends weapon getting sent flying she used her semblance to take control of it and launch it into the ground beside Tore who raised an eyebrow at her.

He then quickly shook his head as he ripped it free from the ground and switched over to it's rifle from before aiming and taking a shot at the Dust he had set in the Deathstalkers claw.

An explosion ripped through the creature as it's claw was torn apart form the stress, the side of it's head was cracked and broken which made the next part easier.

Nora seeing this was her time to shine dashed forwards before launching herself into the air and bringing her hammer down on the side that was heavily damaged. The armour around that area cracked and split to reveal raw red flesh below the ever present masks of the Grimm.

The rest of the group seeing their chance started to pepper this area with rounds which slowly caused the deathstalker to fall to the ground in one final screech of pain.

Slowly grins spread onto each of their face as they turned to see Ruby decapitate the nevermore before standing on the top of the cliff.

''I bet you Yang is making some type of head based pun'' Tore said dryly to the group causing slightly chuckles.

Soon enough they were back in the auditorium as each team was being called out to them, Ozpin stood on stage with glynda at his side as a large screen showed each of the portraits of the people in the teams.

Tore was certain that he could see his, Yang and ruby's parents standing off to the side in an area reserved for family. All three of them had proud looks on their face although he was sure that Summer was worried sick about them.

Ozpin then started to call out the next team, '' Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. ( _the screen of the auditorium shows each of their profiles as the boys are lined up for the applauding audience to see as Ozpin continues_ ) The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester!'' he called out as the four people came onto the stage and looked down at the rest of the people sitting there.

Tore looked at the leader and did not like what he saw, the boy seemed arrogant and was outright leering at any woman that was around him.

They soon made their way off the stage as Ozpin motioned for the next team to come up.

''Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR. Led by Jaune Arc''

He said after a slight pause in what he was saying, from the look on jaune face and the reactions of his team they were surprised about this but Tore wasn't, the plan that he had come up with while simple did it's job well.

''And finally: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Drekal Branwen. Yang Xiao Long. ( _motions over the four as they stand before him_ ) The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!, they have five members due to the fact that Miss Xiao Long picked up the pawn relic, earlier I inquired to which team she wished to join and this was her answer'' he stated at all five of them made their way onto the stage.

He watched as Ruby will took in what was said about her being team leader, she seemed overwhelmed but right now they all just wanted food and rest, sorting out what to do could come later.

''Well girls, should I start getting ready for when you all inevitability gang up on me for doing something wrong?'' he asked them with a grin on his face which got smirks from three of the four girls, Weiss just shot him a look of confusion over what he said.

''Come on Bro, let go introduce these two to our parents'' Yang said before wrapping her arms around both Blake and Weiss before dragging them towards where Summer, Qrow and TaiYang sat.

Said introductions went rather well although after hearing what had happened the day before with both Blake and Weiss Qrow did not stop teasing Tore. All in all it was a nice way to end the day before the five of them started to head towards their dorm.

 **A/N: another chapter and one that I enjoyed quite a bit writing, hopefully the fight between JNPR plus Tore and the deathstalker was to your liking as I felt it was a good way to show off Juane's rather well developed tactical mind in a simple way. As always Reviews and the like are alwasy welcome.**


	8. pole

I am completely unsure about possible pairing for Tore outside of maybe Blake, so i have created a Pol to let you choose if he has more than one partner. If you feel that a character might suit being his romantic partner leave so in a review or shoot me a message.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

The next morning came early to Tore, once again waking up before the rest of them he grabbed his uniform and what he needed to wash himself before going into the bathroom to get ready. This in and off itself did not take all that long as he was always quick in the shower due to living with three women, the sheer amount of time they tended to take was stupidly long. At least to him it was. Now that he was to be staying with four young women he only assumed that it would be even worse.

As he walked out of the bathroom he was able to spot Blake starting to wake up, she rubbed idly at her eyes which Tore found rather cute before she properly woke up and glanced about only to see him standing there with a smirk on his face. He gave he a quick wave before heading out the door of the room leaving a confused Blake behind him.

It was about an hour later that he was sitting in Professor port's classroom when the rest of his team burst through the door, glancing at the clock that hung on the wall he saw that they were late by a few minutes.

Post gave them a quick greeting as well as admonishing them for being late before they sat down. Weiss looked over at him as she sat beside him, ''Where were you this morning?'' she asked hima s she started to get her books ready for the rest of the class.

Looking over at her he just smirked, ''Did you honestly think I was going to let Ruby wake me up with her whistle? I lived with her long enough to know she does stuff like that when excited'' he said to her as he then set his head down on the desk while looking at Port, he was exactly like Summer had described him. A man who seemed to be nothing but bluster and told hammy stories but each story had subtle hints on how different types of Grimm acted and how they would react to certain situations.

A few seats over from him Ruby was drawing away on a piece of paper which Tore could see Weiss was starting to get annoyed by, personally he didn't blame her as Ruby was not giving off the best image right now and that might put her leadership skills into question. He was about to say something to Ruby when he heard Port make a pass at yang which made his blood boil. His eyes took on a hard look on them as he continued to stare down port unblinking. While he knew that Yang could handle herself he still hated it when anyone did stuff like that too her without even getting to try and know her.

Port looked straight back at him with a bemused expression on his face at what Tore was doing, Clearly he was not thinking that a first year student could harm him. ''Oh brave one aren't you, why don't you come down here and deal with my little show and tell'' he said directly talking to the purple haired young man.

His request caused the entirety of Team RWBBY to jump slightly, Nodding Tore stood up and went over to where they had their weapon sitting to the side. He held Melodic cleaver in one hand as Port stood near the cage with what seemed to be a blunderbuss with an axe head on it.

''Ready? Good'' he said before opening the cage with his weapon. Off to the side he could hear Ruby cheering him on, giving a quick glance he saw that both Yang and Blake had little flags that had the initials of their team emblazoned on it. While Weiss was giving Ruby a frosty look for he shouting out to him.

The Boarbatusk charged at him straight on, at the last second it seemed to swing it tusks at him in an attempt to gore him. Moving slightly out of the way he hooked the back blade of his axe around it's leg before tripping it up making it go sprawling on the ground.

The Boarbatusk attempted to get up but tore just jumped on it's back and too his axe into both hands and brought the large blade down between where the neck and body met, like most of the upper body of the Grimm it was decently armoured but as that part needed to be flexible so it could look up or even curl into it ball form it was weaker than the rest. His axe took the head off the creature and slowly it turned into black mist which dropped him to the ground.

Shooting Port another look he walked over to where he team was at and sat down again noting that Weiss still looked annoyed at Ruby, leaning over so that only she would hear he started to talk. ''Before you pass full judgement try and give her a chance, remember that this is her dream come true'' he whispered to his white haired teammate.

Said teammate looked at him before slowly nodding, he was right, this was something that most people who wished to be huntsmen dreamed of so who was to say it was not Ruby's dream as well.

As the class drew to a close Ruby started to pack up until Tore tapped her shoulder, ''hmm '' she said as she turned to him as the rest of the team filed out to lunch. ''Ruby try and take this a little seriously, I know Port is kinda boring but still at least make a note of what he is doing, the rest of us are relying on you'' he said with a sigh knowing that his little sister was going to be trying her best anyway.

Ruby gave him a small nod before dashing out after the rest of the team leaving Tore to dander after them.

While the rest of the team went to get food Tore headed back to the dorm room, he still needed to unpack and put away his stuff. Walking into the room he did a double take at the bunk beds that had taken up both sides of the room, how in the hell they stayed stable he had no clue.

Letting out a rather annoyed sound he left the dorm room to grab some wooden planks and the like. As he headed back to the room he saw through the cafeteria window that Yang and Ruby were having a good time talking to Team his head he gave a small wave to Blake who saw him from where he was sitting, when she saw what he was carrying she seemed surprised before tapping Yang on the shoulder and pointing. Said blonde looked at him before looking sheepish.

Tore just shook his head before heading back to the room and starting to fix the deathtraps that four girls called bunkbeds. It took a good while of taking down each bed and then taking it apart as the damn things weighed a ton. Once this was done he was able to get a block of wood about five inches tall between each leg before screwwing it into place and then using the planks to secure the top bed to the bottom one.

As he was doing the second to last leg he heard the door open and talking enter the room, the talking stopped as all eight people saw Tore standing there working away.

''Um Tore what exactly are you doing?'' Pyrrha asked him which caused him to look over his head at them, in his mouth he held a few nails. Reaching up he took the nails out and looked at the four girls in his team, ''Making sure these eejits don't break their necks or hurt themselves on the monstrosities that they called bunkbeds'' he said before taking a nail and pounding it into the wood.

Yang let out a small laugh and then sighed, ''I forgot that he could do this type of thing'' she said as she rubbed at the back of her neck. Weiss meanwhile turned to Yang with an annoyed look on her face. ''You mean to say that out male teammate had some sort of handyman skills and you forgot about it even though he is your brother?'' she asked incredulously.

Yang just nodded as he went about fixing the last leg to the bed, this didn't mean that he was done yet as he still need to put in the wooden bars that would hold the mattress up. ''Well at least he can help out around the place'' Jaune spoke up trying to lighten the mood.

Tore looked over his shoulder at them and smiled, ''It's alright, Tai Yang made sure that I wasn't just training to be a huntsmen so he taught me a fair bit about this type of thing'' he said to them as he started to finish off Yang and Blake's bed.

''You know you could have asked us for help'' Blake said to him as he finished up before going over to his own bed that he had in the corner of the room. ''You did see me with the wood right, or was that me seeing things'' he deadpanned at his partner who looked down at her feet as Yang chuckled. ''Anyway it doesn't matter just give me some time to get unpacked and we can do something.'' he said as he opened his duffle bag and started to pull out his clothes and threw them into a drawer. Luckily there seemed to be a small drawer for each of them so eh didn't have to share one with anyone, to say doing that would be awkward would be an understatement.

''Alright, we could go test out how we fight alongside each other, or we could go do some weapon maintenance'' Ruby said excitedly as Tore continued to unpack his stuff. When he heard Ruby finish he just started to chuckle at her. ''You just want the chance to look at everyone's weapons'' he said jokingly causing Ruby to go bright red, clearly he had hit nail on the head.

''Imeanthatwouldjustbeabonusafterallweaponsarelikethebestthingever'' she quickly spat out before covering her face.

The rest of the people looked at her with a raised eyebrow, either they understood fully what she had just said or they didn't, Tore and yang certainly understood what she just said although that was due to hearing her speak that way before.

''Alright Rubes calm down he was only teasing'' Yang said with a chuckle as she wrapped her arm around her little sister's shoulder while shooting Tore a grin. ''You can easily get him back if you can get his little notebook'' she said with a shit eating grin on her face.

Ruby poked her head out from behind her hand s with a smirk clear on on it, both sisters knew of his notebook that he always seemed to be writing in when they were back home. What it was he wrote they had been unable to figure out but they had very nearly managed to get it from him a few times.

''You wouldn't dare'' he said to them as he glanced around looking for said book, he knew he had it out last night before sleeping but he had no clue where it was now.

''We wouldn't would we?'' yang and Ruby said before looking at each other and starting to take a few steps towards him. Tore meanwhile glared at them as he tried to figure out where it was he set it.

As this was going on blake grabbed a small notebook from the shelf she had set up and jumped up onto her bed, she then relaxed and started to look through said book which just happened to be the one that Tore was looking for. Her smirk was hidden behind the book as she looked at the scrawling handwriting that covered each page, some of the book was quick idea's for weapons while most of it seemed to be musical in nature. She was sure that she saw some compositions in here as well as song lyrics.

Tore looked at his sisters and nodded, ''You know rightly that you can't get my notebook'' he said with a grin on his own face as they stared each other down. The other five looked from Blake to Tore before starting to smile as it was clear that Blake had said notebook.

''Hey Tore what are these lyrics about?'' Blake asked extremely casually causing the three to jump.

Tore blinked before walking over to her and glancing at the page she was on, ''Oh they are talking about healing with musi'' he started before cutting himself off and looking at the book she held before snatching it off her. ''How in the hell did you get that'' he pretty much screamed which caused the entire room to start laughing at how he had reacted to her having it.

Blake smiled ever so slightly at what he did finding it rather cute that he was defensive of his book,'' Oh it was on your bed this morning so I put it away on the shelf'' she said nonchalantly to him which caused him to drop his head slightly.

''This is what I get for leaving it out'' he mumbled to himself before he felt an arm wrap around his chest. ''It's alright bro, we have always known you have had a passion for music but to find out you have been trying to write some songs is rather surprising'' Ruby said as she gave him a tight little hug. Reaching up he ruffled her hair which caused her to pout at him.

''Thanks Ruby'' he said softly to her as Blake just grinned at him. ''You know some of the songs are actually well done, you ever thought of trying to release them?'' she then asked Tore who just shook his head.

''I can't sing for the life of me, something about singing just causing me to sound all squeaky when I try to do so'' he said to her which she nodded at.

''Well you could try and have other people sing them'' Weiss said as she put in her two cents about the situation which caused Tore to nod slightly.

''Weiss is right, most people who can sing well would pay well for a song that it well made'' Pyrrha then said to him as she knew a few singers that had paid for songs a few times.

''I could do that but I just don't like the idea of it, like I did my best to write them but it feels cheap to have someone else that I don't know just pay a few lien and then they suddenly have the song'' he said as he flopped down onto his bed.

The people in the room nodded at what he said, who would ever want to just give away something that they had worked hard on to someone else just for a bit of money.

''Anyway onto other things any idea on what we should do?'' he asked the group, Jaune was the one who spoke up to the group, ''Well what about a movie night or something, it's not like we have many classes in the morning tomorrow'' he said to them as both teams shared the same timetable for classes.

''Movie night it is, Bro il make sure that you and blakey are sitting near each other, after all im sure she would want someone to hide behind when the film get scary'' Yang teased as she jumped onto Tore's bed and grinned at him. Both Blake and Tore shot her a look that seemed to give of the vibe that it wasn't funny although a slight smattering of pink could be seen dusting Blake's cheeks if one looked hard enough.

''Yang you really need to stop'' was all Tore said as he sat up and looked around at the group, if they did want to watch some films they would need a largish Tv from somewhere and food, they would need lots of food.

''Alright, how about Ren ,Jaune and me sort out the Tv and you girls sort the food out?'' Tore asked them all as he slowly stood up. ''Yes you can get some cookie's Ruby'' Tore said at eh girl who was jumping up and down.

''That seems acceptable, does an hour's time to sort that sounds good to you lot then?'' weiss asked them all as she knew that she should be a little less hard on them all it was afterall the first day here and this did seem like a good way for the teams to bond, something they would need.

About ten minutes later the guys were out looking for a Tv to either buy or one that they could len from the faculty, while the girls were out getting the food.

Team RWBY and the NP of JNPR walked into the store talking away. ''So Blakey what is it that you think of Tore then, and don't try and lie I saw your cheeks when I was teasing you two'' Yang said as she walked along, it was something of a game for her trying to set her brother up with people. It never seemed to work out between those that he went out with but at least he was willing to give them at least a single date.

Blake jumped slightly while the rest of the groups pretended not to be listening in to what the two were talking about. ''Well he is nice and rather respectful to us all, so id say I have a good impression of him'' she said with a straight face not giving away what she thought about him.

While it was still really early days between them she could see the two of them growing closer depending on how he would react when she eventually told the team that she used to be a part of the white fang, anything past that and she was just going to have to see what happened.

Yang let out a low booing sound at that, ''Aww come on give us some dirt, im sure the rest of the girls would not mind to hear what you think of him'' she then pressed trying to get more information about what Blake thought.

Said girls blushed slightly knowing that they had been caught listening, well all but Ruby she just turned her head and smiled at Yang as she was used to what she was doing.

''Yang look I don't know him very well right now, could something happen between us maybe, could something not happen again maybe it all depends on how the future turns out'' Blake said in a tone that made it clear she did not want to talk about this anymore before grabbing a basket and picking up some different flavours of chips,although most were seafood based.

On the other end of town Tore was talking away to a clerk at the electronic store, he was trying to talk him down on the price was succeeding slightly. That is if you don't count him adding on the cost for a plastic bag onto the bill. Jaune and Ren just stood holding the Tv between them as they watched on with grins on their faces.

''You think that he will give up?'' Ren asked softly to his leader who just laughed slightly at what he said.

Jaune chuckled in response and nodded, ''Eventually, I mean he is a good guy but he sucks at trying to talk down a price'' he said as Tore turned away from the desk as he walked over to them with a slight scowl on his face.

''You think that being a customer who buys here quite a bit would make them amenable to getting a discount but nooo'' he said throwing his arms up before walking out of the store. This only caused the guys with him to snicker at what he was acting like.

''Anyway Tore we should head back to beacon'' Ren said as he motioned over to the school in the distance with his head.

Nodding he started to head towards the airships before stopping. ''You go ahead, im just going to and grab something'' he said before walking off down a different street.

Ren and Jaune looked at each other before shrugging and heading back to the dorms to set up the Tv.

Tore walked down teh alley he entered and came face to face with a girl with two tone hair, she looked at him and smiled at him. Lifting a hand she waved to him.

''Hey there Neo, still doing the whole part time crook thing then?'' he asked to which he just go a nod in response. The girl then brought out her scroll and started to type something up on it, turning it around she showed him what was there.

' _Yea some dude called roman hired me, I think he used to run with my uncle or something not sure. But anyway he is rather nice, but there is something big going on'_

Looking down at the screen he then looked to the much smaller and slightly older woman, ''i see, well do me a favour and try to stay out of the way of my team yea? We are the only five man team in beacon so it should be easy enough to tell when we are out'' he said to her which got him another nod.

He always wondered how he had become friends with the older girl, maybe it was the shared love of music that the two of them had met her in a music store when browsing the different type of guitar's that they had for sale, funnily enough for the small woman he had walked into her and made her fall to the ground along with him. From there they just seemed to hit it off, he knew that she was effectively a mute and that music was something of a way for her to communicate without the need to type into her scroll.

''Honestly Neo you are a good enough fighter that im sure you could go on the straight and narrow rather easily why is it that you continued to be a criminal?'' he asked her to which she just smiled softly at him as if she was used to him asking her this which she was, Tore always tried to convince her to stop with the criminal stick but she always refused, he didn't understand that she was doing this for someone other than herself.

She quickly typed something up on her scroll before handing it to him.

' _Well I enjoy it, might as well do something that I like as way to make money'_

Looking at that he just shook his head, ''well you ever need help with anything that ain't a crime you know you can call me'' he said to her before ruffling her hair and then starting to leave the alleyway.

Back at beacon the rest of the gang had set up for the movie night, needless to say it was going to be a good night for them all.

 **A/n. So another chapter for you to enjoy** **and read, also over 100 views so far which personally I find to be crazy, so yea thanks for even taking the time to read this. As always reviews and the like would be greatly appreciated and helpful to improve on the story also there is a poll on my profile to let you choose what way the pairing may go, just keep in mind that Blake is more than likely going to be a part of it if it has more than one person, just to be clear options C and D can include more than one Team member from team RWBY.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

A month had passed since the first years had started beacon, and among them it was clear that some were putting in more effort than others. Jaune was a prime example of this, he was still in the lower level of strength out of the entire year and did not seem to be improving yet he had massive level of aura. But others were starting to make headway on how to improve themselves, Yang has started to try and fight against an upper year called Velvet in order to try and acclimate herself to fighting something that fought primarily out of reach of a fist, Weiss was trying to figure out new and interesting ways to use dust for her way of attacking, Blake was trying to increase the time limit of her shadow clones so that she could use them as more of a distraction and Ruby was trying to improve Crescent rose while also wanting to come up with combination attacks that they could use. So far she had come up with ones for the female members of the team working together but none that included Tore.

The lone member of Team RWBBY meanwhile had taken to reading lately while trying to find out new ways to control the battlefield, said research usually had him sitting with Blake into the wee hours of the morning as she did tend to frequent the library quite a bit.

Sitting above the sparring ring Tore watched as Ruby and Ren fought against each other, both were rather acrobatic when fighting so it was a sight to see the two of them dash and jumping out of the way as they fought.

Personally he was rooting for Ruby to win but he could already tell that the faster fire rate of Ren's machine pistols was giving him the advantage as it allowed him to keep her at a distance while he got ready to hold her off.

While normally being at range would allow Ruby to use her sniper form of Crescent rose a bit easier with how erratic Ren's movements seemed to be at times this made it hard for her to land a good shot in.

The fight came to a head when Ren managed to get with in her weapon's reach making it near impossible for her to react fast enough before he brought his blades down a good five time into Ruby's chest bringing her aura into the red zone.

''The winner is Lie Ren, he was able to win by being able to apply pressure at a higher amount compared to Miss Rose who could not attack as fast compared to him. As such I suggest that she finds a way to allow her to attack at a higher rate when in a one on one confrontation, that or making the cycling of her rifle faster to allow her to work the bolt a bit faster'' Professor goodwitch then said as she made her way onto the stage and looked out at the crowd as the two fighter's left to put away their gear.

''But that is enough for today, for the next day I want a recap on what each of the fighters today focused on most during their engagements'' she said before stalking out of the room.

Tore quickly packed up his books and was about to walk out of the room when he felt someone tap his shoulder, looking around he saw that Blake was standing there behind him. ''Yea?'' he asked her with a slight grin on his face as he was getting used to her hanging around with him nowadays

''There is meant to be a book signing for the newest Ninja's of love book and I was wondering if you wanted to go to it with me''.she asked him in a low voice with a slightly red face, if this was because of what she was asking him or the fact that the book she wanted to go and get signed was of the adult persuasion was unclear.

''Sure just let me throw my bag in the room and we can head out'' he said with a slight nod to Blake's idea. He had found her book a week or two ago and had read the entire thing rather quickly, too say that the stoic Blake read such a thing was rather surprising but then again it is always the quiet ones that are the most surprising.

The Faunus girl just looked at him and grinned widely, if she had a tail it would be going back and forth at a rather high rate judging by how widely she was smiling.

As they walked back towards the dorm room he was able to see that the other three members of their team were talking to JNPR about something. He then saw that they motioned over to Cardin Winchester a few times which made him frown. He was still a racist little fuck according to him and had tried to hit on Ruby a few times over the last month which instantly put him in Tore's bad books as he wanted nothing more than to break him.

''Oh that hurts, let go'' a small voice called which drew both team attention towards it. They were able to see that Cardin was pulling on a rabbit faunus' ear, and it wasn't a light pull with a finger or two but a full fisted tug at the soft appendage. Beside him he could feel Blake radiating in anger at the treatment that the faunus was was then that he noticed that the rabbit faunus was Velvet which he really didn't like as she was someone who was helping his sister grow stronger and that gave her a good mark in his book.

Sighing to himself Tore walked over to Cardin with a grim look on his face, as he got closer he drove his fist into Cardin's head forcing him to let go of the ear. ''Didn't you mother teach you to not touch a woman without permission, or where you dropped as a child. Wait don't answer that it doesn't matter as if you touch her again without permission you will lose the hand'' he said in what was basically a growl.

Cardin and the rest of his team looked at Tore utterly surprised at what he said to them. ''You little punk'' he roared out as he jumped to his feet and threw a punch at Tore who just caught it and let the pain radiate through his arm.

''Im not joking Cardin, you already tried to get with a 15 year old which makes you little more than a pervert in my book and now you touch a woman without permission, doing something like that can lead to permanent consequences'' he said in a low growl again as a smile came onto his face. Although he was smile said smile held no warmth but instead promised pain if he did not listen to what Tore was saying to him.

This unnerved the bully enough that he jerked his fist away and led his team out of the cafeteria.

Turning towards Velvet he smiled warmly at her, ''I hope you are alright Velvet, why not go sit with the rest of my team?'' he said to her as he did hope that her ear was alright after that. While he wasn't faunus himself he still understood that most of them hated how they were treated and personally he knew that if people found out he was not fully human he would probably be under the same type of discrimination.

''Im ok, just gotta let my ear sit for a bit, and yea that sounds like a plan thanks Tore'' the rabbit girl said to him before walking off and joining the rest of his team.

Blake watched as this went down with a small smile on her face, clearly Tore was willing to stand up for her kind and make it seem as if it wasn't even the faunus he was sticking up for but the fact that Velvet was a young woman, and like he said you do not touch a young woman or a woman of any kind without permission.

When he came back over to her and they started to head towards the dorm she slowly wrapped on of her hands in his which he didn't seem to mind. ''Thanks for sticking up for Velvet back there, most people would have ignored the situation. But did you mean what you said when you mentioned taking his hand?'' she asked him which she got a nod in response.

''His hand would have met my axe or barring my axe a rusty spoon, while this is a good school I have seen little to stop bullying and racism here so if the faculty will not stop it then I might aswell do something'' he said to her to which he got a sad nod from Blake.

While beacon was a good huntsmen academy to say the least it was still under the control of the Vale Council, and this meant if there was a few members of the council who did not look kindly on the faunus then they could easily ignore the complaints of bullying. Hell they could even state that the bullying was allowed as it was an expression of self.

Even if Ozpin didn't like it he couldn't really step in until it came to the point where it could cause lasting damage to the victim as at that point it was a matter of life and death as if the victim was hurt and then forced to go on a mission an entire team could possibly end up dead.

''I see well at least someone is sticking up for faunus'' Blake said as they walked into the room, Tore then threw his bag onto the bed before grabbing a change of clothes and going into the bathroom to get changed. Like hell he was going to get changed in front of Blake or any of the girls for that matter.

Inside a few minutes he walked out and was able to see Blake was wearing a nice summer dress that was purple and black in colour, luckily Vale was a rather warm place even during the months coming up to winter.

''You look nice Blake'' he said to her which resulted in a slight blush as she grabbed a small bag and put her book in it for the signing. ''You look nice too Tore'' she mumbled out as she looked at the much taller boy in her team who was wearing a pair of dark jeans with a white shirt. While it was simple it suited him and showed off his considerable upper body.

''Why thank you kitty cat'' he teased her which caused her eyes to widen, apparently eh had figured out that she was a cat faunus. ''How did you find out?'' he asked her in a confused tone of voice as she would like to know how he had done so.

''You exhibit quite a few cat like traits, the love of fish being one and the fact you seem to be enthralled when something poofy is being used such as Weiss' 'writing pen' and the like, from there it was easy enough'' he said as he motioned over to Weiss's 'pen' which he always said was actually a quill.

''I see, well yes I am a cat faunus'' she said as Tore opened the Door and led her out of the room and started to walk towards the airship dock.

''Well I happen to like cats quite a bit'' he said with a shrug which made Blake smile at him.

Back in the cafeteria the rest of Team RWBBY were talking to each other. ''So have you noticed how our other two team members are starting to get rather chummy'' Weiss asked them which caused Team JNPR to listen seeing as they were still at the same table as them.

Ruby nodded at what her partner said and smiled, Her brother was indeed getting close to the more aloof member of the team. ''They are rather cute together, and for once he finally has someone to talk to about books'' Yang chimed in with a grin on her face. It was nice to see someone that he could talk to about his interests as while both she and Ruby would read when studying they never really did it as a way of having fun like Tore did.

''Yep Tore did seem to keep to himself when it came to books, I only really like the one's about heroes and the like while Yang, well she likes to look at the pictures'' Ruby said with a half grin on her face which resulted in yang smacking her arm as the little reapette let out a small giggle.

''Wasn't it a month ago that you asked Blake if she liked him'' Pyrrha asked Yang who just nodded, it was rather surprising that the two of them had started to grow close to one another inside a month but hey they did fight of Grimm together so that may have something to do with it.

''Hopefully they don't start to hate each other, just imagine living with the two of them after a bad break up for the next four years'' Weiss said as she sipped at the cup of tea that was sitting in front of her, where she got the fancy china from was anyone's guess.

''That does sound bad now that you say it'' Jaune said as he played a bit with the few bits of potato that sat on his plate. ''Ohh what would their name be when they do get together?'' Nora piped up suddenly which surprised the group.

Yang just grinned at her as she said that, ''Well we would need to find out more about little Blakey first, we know very little about her'' she said which had her other two team members nodding to each other. To say that they found out little about Blake was an understatement, they didn't even know where she went to before coming to Beacon.

''It is still the first month so why not give it some time'' Ren then said as he looked at the three girls who nodded slightly, he was right it was still early days.

''So what do you lot want to do?'' Ruby then asked wanting to get away from the conversation they were just having. This drew all eyes to her which made her hide into her hood slightly.

''Well we could go and train, lord knows we need it if we want to be the best we can be'' Yang suggested a;though she really just wanted to hit something.

Jaune meanwhile looked kinda sheepish, it was as if he was not wanting to train but no one really noticed it. ''That does sound good to me, it will allow our teams to learn how the other fights somewhat, even if you are missing two of your members'' Pyrrha said as she did want to test her skills against them all, maybe she would find someone that could beat her for once. After All the title of invincible girl was something that she did not enjoy having.

The rest of the group nodded and started to get up to head towards the sparring ring's, hopefully they would be able to book a few hours at one of them.

As the Airship that Blake and Tore took to vale descended towards the port, the two team members were talking to one another. Currently they were talking about a book that Blake had been reading. One about a man with two souls.

''So you think the book alludes to how the Humans and Faunus are constantly in a state of conflict, be that over something like being different of the action of what the white fang have turned into?'' Tore asked her as she finished stating her outlook on the book.

Nodding Blake looked at him, ''Yes I do, the body of the man in question could be seen as a metaphor of remnant itself and the souls being the two main races'' she explained to him carefully as she did want him to understand her point of view on the matter.

''I see, but to me the two souls could represent something a bit more basic. In the book one souls is benevolent while the other is focused more on causing chaos. That could be seen as the duality between what man is capable of. We are all capable of creating great works of art but at the same time we can destroy something so easily'' he said to her explaining what he currently thought of the book, he was only halfway through reading it so he would probably change his mind over parts of it later.

As she listened to what Tore said Blake couldn't help but smile, it was nice to actually discuss something with someone for once. Even when she was back in the white fang she had very few people that she could talk to, only Ilia and Adam really. Most of the time Adam was more focused on the next action they would be taking and Ilia was not really big on reading.

''Well that is another way to look at it'' Blake then said as they walked down the street towards where the book signing would take place.

When they came to the store Tore looked up and saw that it was the store he had been too a few times. Tukson's.

As they walked in they could see that there was a desk set up with a few copies of the book sitting on it. Ther also seemed to be a good few women in the store, this was something that Tore expected to be utterly honest considering the content of the book. He did get a few confused look until they saw Blake standing there with him.

Blake then walked over to where Tukson was standing behind the counter and started to talk lowly to him. Tore himself didn't walk over to them as he knew that it was none of his business to ask what they were talking about.

Soon enough she came back over to him with a small smirk on her face. ''The author is going to be coming out in a few minutes'' she informed him which he nodded too before going over to the fiction section and starting to browse through the books.

As he was busy Browsing her could hear Blake conversing with one of the women in the store, both of them were gushing about how well written each character in the book series was.

''Yes Akemi was a rather interesting character with how brash she tends to be, but personally I felt that Youchiro was more interesting with how reserved he always seemed to be'' the older woman said which had blake nodding and Tore grinning since she did seem to be enjoying herself.

''They are both good characters in their own ways'' Blake conceded as she looked over at Tore. This was caught by the woman who just grinned at her.

''Im surprised that you were able to convince your boyfriend there to come along with you'' the woman then commented to her which left Blake sputtering slightly and Tore dropped the book he was currently looking at.

As he bent down to pick up the book he could hear Blake saying lowly that she was not with him in that way. ''But you want to be right?'' the woman pressed her to which Blake nodded very slightly. Even though she had just met Tore in the past month she was already starting to see him in that sort of light. She knew right now that it was just an infatuation and that she would need to get to know him better before committing fully to a relationship with him but they could give it a shot before hand right?.

''Look if it doesn't work out then it is no big deal, but if it does then congratulations you landed yourself a rather nice example of a man, or young man in his case'' she said which caused Blake to go red in the face again.

It was at this point that a woman with Black hair and cat ears atop her head walked out, when Blake caught sight of her she went white as a sheet as that was her mother. She had not expected that the person who wrote the ninja's of love books was her mother. Backing up slightly she bumped into Tore who turned to look at her, ''What's wrong?'' he asked her worried that something was indeed wrong at the moment.

Turning her head to look at her partner she looked into his eyes and only say concern for her. ''Umm well it turns out that my mother is the one who wrote the books'' she said in a low voice that only Tore could hear.

Glancing over at where said woman was shaking hands with one of the people who came to get the book sign he could see where Blake got her looks from. ''Well I guess that is another reason why the books are important to you then'' he said to her not really seeing any problem with it.

''Tore I haven't spoken to my mother in two years'' she said in a concerned voice as she glanced over at her, currently she did not seem to notice that her daughter was in the store.

''Well this gives you a chance to get reaquainted with her then doesn't it, Blake take the chance, im sure that she still cares for you and is worried that you haven't been in contact'' he said softly to her as she looked down in the ground trying to decide what to do.

Sighing she looked up at him and nodded, ''You are coming with me then'' she said to him wanting him there so that she did not chicken out at what she was going to do. Tore just grinned at her and nodded at what she had said. ''When did I ever say that I wasn't going to, after all im your partner sticking by your side is part of the job'' he said to her as he then brought her over to the queue and started to wait.

As they got closer Blake could feel her stomach trying to do all sorts of flips, every time she thought about her parents she wondered if they would be disappointed in her. When it came time to get her copy signed she slowly pushed the book onto the table which made her mother look up at her in shock when she realised who it was.

''Hey mom'' she said softly as she then glanced at Tore who just smiled at the interaction.

Her mother stood up quickly and wrapped her arm tightly around her daughter as she smiled into her hair. Blake hesitantly did the same as she felt her eyes tear up at the fact her mother seemingly held nothing against her.

As her mother drew out of the hug she smile warmly at her, ''It's been far too long Blake'' she said softly which got a small smile of out the cat faunus. ''What are you doing here, last thing I heard you were still with them'' she said emphasizing the last word quite a bit. Why she did that Tore could not quite figure out but still it didn't matter all that did was that Blake was getting along with her mother again.

''I left and decided to make a difference by being a huntress'' she said to her mother as they stood there talking, luckily Blake was the last person getting a book signed so they could actually have a conversation.

''I see then im guessing that this is your partner then, he does seem to be a reliable person judging from how he is just letting me gush'' she said as she looked over at Tore, it was then that his scent hit her, it reminded her slightly of all the time she would sit along the beach with Ghira and roast fish over and open flame.

''His scent right?, even he doesn't know why it is like that'' Blake said with a slight laugh at her mother's face as it eye went slightly predatory for a split second.

Tore himself just grinned at that, ''Nice to meet you, Tore Drekal Branwen at your service'' he said as he held his hand out to her. ''Kali Belladonna, a pleasure to met you'' she said as she gave his hand a quick shake.

''So has my daughter beena good partner so far then?'' she then asked him which caused Blake to shoot her a look that was slightly embarrassed but also slightly pissed off. Tore laughed at her expression and nodded, ''She has been the perfect partner so far, smart, beautiful and if I must say a pleasure to debate with about books'' he said which caused Blake to go red yet again.

''That is good and you don't seem to mind that she is a faunus at all?'' Kali then asked him to which eh shook his head.

''At the end of the day we are all people, a few extra traits do not change that'' he said to her which made Kali sigh in relief. Blake at this point was starting to get rather embarrassed at what was going on.

Kali looked over at her and grinned, ''I approve, much better than that Adam fellow'' she said to him which made Blake go as red as a tomato at what was going on. Having enough of it she shoved the book into her mother's hands and got her to sign before pulling Tore out of the store.

As they left Kali could not help but smile, walking towards the back of the store she pulled out her scroll and dialed a number.

''You will not guess who I ran into at the book signing'' she said into it as she disappeared around the corner.

 **A/n. so here is another chapter for you all to read and enjoy, im still utterly dumbfounded by the amount of views that this is getting but still im thankful. Any reviews and or possible fixes that you can think would be much appreciated. the pole for the amount of people that Tore is paired with is still going and will be going until sunday. Anyway have fun.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

''Sorry about my mother, I didn't expect her to start to act in that way at all'' Blake said to Tore as the walked along the bustling streets of vale after leaving the bookstore. Tore looked at her and just smiled, personally he found what her mother had done to be rather funny. It had really the only time that Blake seemed to show that much emotion. Not to say that the faunus didn't show emotion, it was more that she did not really let other see her doing so.

''It's alright Blake, personally it was rather interesting to see how your mother reacted to learning that I was apart of your team, Although what did she mean by approving of me?'' he asked already know the answer to what he had asked, after all it wasn't every day that he got something like this to tease Blake with.

Blake stopped and looked at him while she went steadily red in the face, ''You ass, you already know what she meant'' she stated with an angry look on her face but no heat in her words. Tore grinned at her as he looked at her, stepping up to her he looked down into the faunus' eyes from where he towered over her.

''Yep'' he said before kissing the top of her head which made Blake shut down for a second as she had not been expecting him to do that. After a minute she regained her full mental faculties and looked at him as he stood there. ''You just kissed my forehead'' she said to him trying to figure out why he had done that.

Tore just nodded at what she said before grinning, ''Did you want me to kiss somewhere lower?'' he asked which caused her to blush heavily at what he said. ''Not that low Blake'' he then deadpanned which resulted in his arm getting a good few slaps as he chuckled.

''You are a prat, but still you're right I would rather have it be lower'' She hen said with a sigh as he grabbed him by the edge of his shirt and dragged him down before kissing him deeply. Tore reciprocated the kiss as they stood there on the streets of vale.

After a minute or two they drew out of the kiss and grinned at each other, ''Does this mean we are dating?'' he asked the faunus who smiled softly at him and nodded very slightly. ''Yea I may not have known you long but hey we are teenagers, might aswell try something and see what happens'' she said as for once she wanted to act her age instead of the overly mature woman she tried to be.

''That is true, might aswell live life to its fullest, and who know's maybe I can help you carry out some of the actions in your book'' he then said with a wiggle of his eyebrows as he looked at her. Blake went red in the face at what he said but then started to smile as she knew that he had read her books a few times when he had gotten bored, ''Keep up what you are doing and just maybe we will'' she then purred at him before running her hand along his jawline before walking past him, she wanted to have him react the way he had been able to have her she would succeed

Tore just grinned at her actions, while she was indeed a rather beautiful woman and she did have that seductive air about her when acting like that he was used to Yang who went further than that. ''Nice try Blakey but something that tame ain't going to work.'' he said before walking after her and putting his arm around her waist as they walked back towards beacon.

When they got back to the dorm room they walked in to see the other three members of their team playing a board game, he wasn't sure what one it was that they were playing but if he wasn't wrong it was trivial pursuit. Needless to say that Weiss was winning.

Three heads turned towards them, two of which gained sly looks at the sight of Tore's arm while the other just smiled happily at the outcome. ''So Blake, Tore you got something to tell us?'' Yang asked with a shit eating grin on her face.

''Yes in fact, you got a twig in your hair'' Tore quickly said drawing the attention to Yang for a second as she checked her hair. ''Very funny Music man'' Yang then said as she looked at him with annoyance clear on her face, she took pride in her hair and needless to say she didn't like jokes about it.

Tore just grinned at his sister before letting go of Blake and walking over to his bed before sitting down on it. ''So anything interesting happen while we were out?'' he asked the rest of his team as he looked over at them.

''Tell us about what you two did and then we will tell you'' Weiss said in a confident voice as she looked between the two partners that sat on their respective beds.

Blake looked up at the white clad girl and gave her a blank look, ''We kissed that's it, or rather that's all im going to say'' she said before going back to her book. Yang just grinned at she sat down beside Blake, ''See I knew that you two were going have some fun, so how is he'' she said prodding her with her elbow as the rest looked on.

''Yang for once can you just stop'' Tore said with a sigh as he grabbed his bed clothes and started to head into the bathroom. It had been a long day for them and right now he just wanted to lay in bed and maybe read something, was that too much to ask.

''Aw come on bro, you know Yang likes to tease us, even if we do at times find it hard to get back at her'' Ruby said rather innocently to him which caused him to sigh.

''And this is why I never win an argument with women'' he muttered underneath his breath as he closed the door. Blake was the only one to hear what he had said but she did not let her face change even if she was slightly annoyed by what he said, after all it was sorta true that women tended to group together when it came to arguments with guys.

''So Blake are you going out with him'' Ruby then asked the black haired girl who sighed. ''Yes we decided to try dating for a while, after all we are teenagers might aswell have some fun'' she said to try and get them off her back as she had no want to be constantly peppered with questions about how it was going between her and Tore now that they decided to try being together.

She was not an idiot as she knew that she might be with Tore for a few years of just a few months it all depended on how things went, there was always the chance that they would just not get along in a romantic fashion.

Yang looked at her and nodded, while she had set her brother up on a few dates she knew they went alright but nothing to write home about, and there was also the fact that summer was rather protective of him as she saw him as the son that she never had. That had led to some funny situations on some of the dates such as her following them to make sure nothing inappropriate happened, to summer that meant even light pecks on the cheek. Afterall her little boy was not allowed to her corrupted.

''Just be careful Blake, Tore is my brother and I would hate to find out you hurt him'' Yang said in a calm tone of voice, while she was giving Blake a warning she knew that Tore could handle himself in situations like this, after all he was older than her. And raised by her birth mother for a few years.

She had always wondered why Raven had decided to raise him over the years that Tore had been in her life but right now she was focused on the here and now. If she ran into her mother then she would ask, if she didn't then at some point she would find her and beat the answer out of her.

Tore came back into the room wearing his bedclothes which consisted off a soft pair of trousers and a black T-shirt, ''So wanna tell me what happened while we were out?'' he said to them as he sat down on his bed and looked at the rest of his team.

Weiss nodded at him it would interesting to hear what they thought of what they found out. ''We found out that Jaune faked his way into beacon, and that Cardin now has him under his thumb, personally I think he should be thrown out, having such a person as a huntsmen would only lessen the amount that his team can do'' she said without taking a breath which Tore found rather impressive.

''Well id say just let everything play out, no need to get involved in something that doesn't involve us without being asked too'' he said to them while he glanced over at Blake who had a confused look on her face, it was as if she was trying to figure why he might say something like this to them all.

''What exactly do you mean bro'' Yang asked as the rest started to listen to what he had to say. ''Well have any of you been asked for help or did you just hear about what happened?'' Tore asked them as they looked at him. Slowly they each shook their heads, ''We just heard from Pyrrha about Jaune telling her and then we saw Cardin talking to Jaune'' Ruby said to him which he nodded at as he got a picture of what happened.

''Well unless Jaune comes to you or you get asked to help them don't do anything, this may be one of those times where they need to get through this themselves'' he said to them as if they helped Jaune they may end up with him resenting them for trying to help.

''Alright'' they all said at the same time knowing what Tore was getting at with how Jaune may need to get through this situation by himself.

The next two weeks passed by rather quietly, even if team JNPR did hate the fact that their leader was currently hanging out with Cardin and his team. Each one of them had different reactions from the sight of him always being around the four other males, Nora wanted to break some leg, Ren stayed quiet and observed and Pyrrha took her anger out on the hapless training dummies and team RWBBY. Although the wounds that the team got were rather tame compared to the dummies that were literally torn apart by her.

To say the flying limbs were rather scary was a understatement as Tore made a mental note to never piss off Pyrrha. He did not want to end up like any of those dummies.

''Yang I think Pyrrha is worse than you when she gets angry'' Tore said to his sister as they lent against the wall of the arena that they were in as they watched the redhead attack the dummies.

Yang looked over to him and chuckled at what he said, ''You're only saying that cause you can't fight back against her really, while me you can actually bring me to a standstill at times when we spar'' she said showing that she knew exactly why he thought that Pyrrha was more intense when angered.

''Yea you're right'' he then said to her as he slowly got to his feet, his bones cracked slightly as he moved which caused him to groan in discomfort. He really hated when that happened. ''So tell me you and Blake had any dates yet?'' Yang asked him as he looked over at her when she started to speak.

''I plan on having one with her during the weekend after we come back from the forever fall '' he said to her as they did have a trip planned for school in a few hours. Apparently one of the professors wanted the sap from the tree's there and this was a chance to see how each team worked together in a simple gather style mission.

Nodding yang stood up aswell before putting her arm around Tore's shoulder after forcing him to bend down to her height. ''Well treat her right and I won't tell mom about the fact you already have a girlfriend here'' Tore looked at her in horror for a second before going white. ''You would not dare'' he stated hoping that her and Ruby had not sent a letter or the like back home about him and Blake. ''Trust me bro, as long as you treat her right I won't, but Ruby is a different story'' she said with an evil grin as at this moment Ruby was posting a letter back home.

Tore sighed before pushing Yang's arm off of his shoulder's. ''Guess I better go find Ruby then'' he said which caused Yang to laugh as she knew exactly how Summer was going to react to Tore having a girlfriend , more than likely she was going to rush over to Beacon and try and break them up and seeing as how she was also one of the most elite hunters to walk remnant trying to force her to stop was nigh impossible.

Tore then walked away from yang as he began his search for his other sister, hopefully he would be able to catch her before she sent word back to mom and dad about what was going on, if not then he better pray that summer doesn't try to hard. As he walked along he saw Blake come out of the library, smile he walked up behind her and put one arm around her waist before pulling her close to him. Blake glanced up at him and smiled softly at him, ''Hey Tore, I could tell you were around'' she said in a low voice as she didn't want anyone else to hear her.

While Tore knew that she was a faunus he didn't push her to tell the rest of the team, it was her choice to tell them or not and he could tell that there was still something that she kept from him. While he did wonder what they were blake was entitled to her own secrets just like the rest of them were, in fact Tore had yet to even figure out what his semblance was which was something he had gotten some flak over while back in Signal.

''Hey Blake, So after the forever fall trip wanna head to to vale for a date?'' he asked her as they walked along, Tore could feel Blake pressing into his side with the books that she held under her arms. Blake nodded at what he said about going on a date, they had started this whole dating thing two weeks ago but had been unable to actually go out on a date or anything just yet. Between the classes they had to attend and the fact the rest of the team wanted to hang out quite a bit it was rather hard to make some time for just the two of them. ''That sounds nice, but what are we going to do?'' she asked him as she hated loud places and quite a few stores in vale didn't serve faunus which annoyed her quite a bit as even if she was hiding her features she refused to enter such a store.

''Well i've heard that there is a small festival in one of the more rural parts of vale as a pre celebration of the vytal festival, best part is that is in one of the faunus heavy area's of the city. So that mean's you can be who you are and not hide'' he said to her as he did like her cat ears whichs she had shown him quite a few times over the past few weeks. Personally he always called them cute which made her Blush, but still she did not let him touch them something about only the person who they wanted to spend the rest of their life with was allowed to according to what her mother told her. While Tore could see them being together for quite a while he still knew that it was going to be ages from now to that point if they even reached it.

''That sounds nice, it will be nice to see some of my own people without having to what about you? Some of the faunus might not take kindly to a human being there'' she asked him as she did know that some faunus such as Adam hated each and every human to live.

''I don't really care if they hate me or not, im going to be with my girlfriend and that is all that matters'' he said to her as they reached the dorm room. Opening the door they saw that no one was hear but Ruby's bed was ruffled from something sitting on it which made Tore sigh. ''Well Ruby has more than likely sent a letter to mum about us being together, be prepared for her to try something alright?'' he then said to Blake who just looked at him before nodding, she had met their mother on the day when the team had been formed and Summer did seem like the type to be protective of her children.

''Well im not just going to stop trying to see if this can work between us just because your mom starts to pester us'' she said to him as she set the books that she had gotten on her bed, Blake then walked over to him before standing on her tiptoes and kissing him softly on the lips.

Tore kissed her back as his hands found her waist and held her close to him, he was starting to get into it and was about to deepen the kiss when the door to the room opened and Weiss walked in. She stopped when she saw Tore and Blake looking at her still connected by their lips.

Her face went red when she realised she walked in on an intimate moment between the two and started to to stammer out an apology. Slowly they both let go of each other and grinned at Weiss, personally Blake was embarrassed slightly as it was the first time anyone had caught the two of them kissing, while Tore was laughing lowly at the sight of Weiss being rather red in the face in a way that for once was no because of her getting annoyed with someone.

''Calm down Weiss, no harm no foul'' Tore said as he pat her shoulder before closing the door which she had left open. Weiss slowly calmed down as she then covered her face out of embarrassment before going over to her bed and sitting down on it. ''Sorry guys, I didn't expect to walk in on that'' she then said as she reached over and picked up her bolero jacket from where she had it sitting folded on her chest of drawers.

Blake just looked over at the white haired girl and nodded, ''To be fair we probably should have done that somewhere a bit more private'' she said knowing that some people were not really comfortable with displays of affection being public.

''Anyway are you two ready for the trip?'' Weiss then asked to to which she received two nods. ''Yea just need to grab my axe before we head out'' Tore said as they were going to somewhere that Grimm could be laying in wait so a weapon was something that seemed smart.

''Well once Ruby get's back we can head to the meeting point'' Weiss asid in an authoritative tone, while Ruby was the leader of the team the rest of them agreed that when Ruby could not lead that Weiss would call the shots. Yang was to hardheaded to lead properly, Blake was too introverted to lead and Tore, well he didn't really like to lead others.

A few hours later the entire year was in a few bullheads heading towards the Forever Fall, Professor Goodwitch was the teacher that had come with them to supervise the trip. This made sense as professor peach was sick and having a fully trained huntress would make the trip a walk in the park.

As they landed the slowly got out of the bullhead, all the teams started to go their separate ways a bit before goodwitch spoke up.

''Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here by 4 o'clock. Have fun!" she said as she looked from each team to the next.

From where his team was standing Tore could see that jaune had decided to follow Cardin yet again, shaking his head he knew that this was getting out of hand and something needed to be done, but at the same time it was something Jaune needed to get out of himself.

''Come on lover boy'' Yang said before dragging Tore towards the rest of the team. They made their way into the forest with weapons drawn, this place was filled with Grimm so it made sense to him that they were on alert. There was also the fact that the sap was said to attract Grimm towards them with its sweet scent.

''So how are we doing this Ruby'' He then asked as he held his axe in rifle form, slowly he scanned the tree line watching for any movement that would give of the presence of Grimm. The reaper etter looked towards him and frowned, ''Well we need five jars of the stuff, so how about two gather and three guard, that was we are safe from the grimm but our objective is also fulfilled'' she suggested.

Hearing this Weiss nodded before grabbing a few jar and heading to one of the tree's, she knew that she might not be the best for defensive measure so it was better for her to gather rather than defend. With one quick slash of her rapier the bark of the tree split open and a sweet smell filled the air as sap started to leak down the bark of the tree. Weiss then picked up the tree tap that they had brought along and shoved it into the slash mark that they had made and put a jar beneath the tree, it would take a few minutes to fill the jar.

''You doing alright Blake?'' Tore asked lowly as he stood on guard duty looking around as the faunus glanced around frantically. If he had to guess the scent of the sap was overpowering everything else and that was having an affect on what Blake was doing. Looking at her Boyfriend Blake nodded, ''Im fine just the scent is strong'' Tore nodded before walking a few steps away.

As he stood a good bit away from where the rest of them are he saw something flying towards him, he wasn't able to tell what it was at first glance but when it struck him on the chest he was able to tell rather quickly as there were shards of glass around him and sticking to him as the sap from the tree's seeped into his clothes.

The rest of his team looked up at the sound of shattering glass and went wide eyed, someone had clearly attacked them and covered him with tree sap. This was rather bad as Grimm were attracted to the stuff and now there was a high concentration of the stuff all around them. ''Shit any of you got any water Dust?'' he asked the group as he turned his weapon to it's guitar form.

Weiss nodded before taking a vial of blue Dust out of her pocket and throwing it over to Tore, quickly he uncapped the vial and poured the Dust out as his guitar strings started to turn a deep ocean blue. With a few quick strumms in what sounded like a calming melody water started to appear around him, it washed over his form as the sap slowly was taken off his clothes and the glass was brought away from him.

It was at this point that three members of Team CRDL bust through the underbrush running as if they were scared of something. ''Ursa, Ursa'' one of them shouted aloud looking scared as he ran into Yang. this made him fall to the ground where he struggled to get to his feet.

''Where is it'' Yang quickly asked as she activated ember celica and looked down at the guy.

''It's back there, it's got Cardin'' he stammered out before running past them and towards where the bullhead was. It was at this point that the NPR of JNPR appeared. ''Wiat that where jaune is'' Pyrrha said before rushing towards where the three men had come from.

''Yang, Blake get Goodwitch, Tore and Weiss you are with me'' Ruby ordered before running towards where Pyrrha had disappeared to. The team split up and followed the orders of their leader with the rest of JNPR trailing behind them.

When they came to where Jaune and Cardin where at the arrived just in time to see the blonde knight block a blow meant for Cardin. To say that ti was surprising was an understatement as they knew that Cardin would not have done the same for Jaune.

The watched as Jaune did his best against the Ursa but it was clear he was low on Aura. He did manage to get up every single time that it hit him though which made Tore think of a proverb he had heard. 'Seven times down, eight times up'. Slowly he raised his rifle to take a shot at the bearlike Grimm but was halted by Pyrrha. ''This is his fight, let him finish it'' she said to him which had Tore confused, while he did want Jaune to man upa nd start being a proper member of his team he knew that he needed help to beat the Ursa.

He was about to say something when he noticed that Pyrrha had a slightly blackish red glow around her hand, the glow appeared around Jaune shield and allowed him to deflect and attack from the Ursa and retaliate. His shield pushed against the Ursa forcing it off balance as he brought his blade up towards it neck. With a sickening sound the blade ripped through the neck of the Grimm decapitating it. Ruby and Weiss had a look of surprise on their faces when they saw this as they had expected jaune to need to get some help with what was going on.

''How did that happen'' Both Ruby and Weiss asked Pyrrha who just turned and started to walk away. ''Wait shouldn't we tell them what happened?'' Weiss then asked which caused to tore to scoff.

''That would defeat the purpose of what happened here Weiss'' he said as he started to follow after Pyrrha.

Ruby meanwhile was still trying to figure out how Pyrrha had helped Jaune, her eyes went wide when she figured it out. ''That was your semblance wasn't it'' she stated which Pyrrha nodded at.

''You have your speed, Weiss has glyphs mine is polarity'' she said informing the three of them of her semblance's nature right as the rest of her team caught up.

''Oh you can control poles'' Ruby said as if she understood what Pyrrha said, Weiss facepalmed at this and looked over at Tor who stood there smiling.

''She has control over magnetism you dunce'' Weiss ground out as she then started to walk back towards where the rest of the team would be.

The rest started to follow after her but Tore stopped to look behind him, he could see that Jaune was threatening Cardin with something as he held his sword out at the boy. A small smile grew on his face as finally Jaune was starting to grow into his own, maybe he would start to accept the help of those around him.

A/N. Another chapter for you all. the Poll is up until morning for me which is tomorrow. Reviews and such are welcome.


End file.
